Guérismoi
by ilianakate
Summary: SPOILER saison 7 épisode 22!   Inquiet pour sa sécurité, Booth invite Bones à passer la nuit chez lui, et ils se réconfortent mutuellement. Il s'agit d'une scène coupée...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, voici une scène coupée de l'épisode 22 de la saison 6. Entre le moment où Bones rejoint Booth dans sa chambre, et celui où elle se confie à Angela… **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira… **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Guéris-moi…**

Booth aurait pu mourir. Allongée sur le canapé de son salon, cette réalisation me frappa de plein fouet. Booth aurait du mourir. Ce n'était pas Vincent qui aurait du décrocher ce téléphone mais Booth. C'était à lui que cette balle était destinée. Lui que Broadsky voulait tuer. Chassant cette idée, je cherchais une position confortable et fermais les yeux pour tenter de dormir un peu, mais la vision de Vincent se vidant de son sang malgré les efforts de Booth pour stopper l'hémorragie s'imposa à moi. Cependant, une autre image se superposa à elle. Celle de Booth se vidant de son sang alors que je le suppliais de rester avec moi. J'avais déjà vécue cette situation, mais cette fois, je ne parvenais pas à rationnaliser.

Booth aurait pu mourir. J'avais encore faillit le perdre. Je tentais de compartimenter mes sentiments, de les analysés de façon rationnelle, mais ça ne marchait pas. Cette fois, la raison ne m'était d'aucune utilité. J'avais les mains moites, le cœur battant et les images de la mort de Vincent me revenaient sans cesse, comme pour me rappeler à quel point j'avais été inutile et impuissante. Vincent était sous ma responsabilité et j'avais été incapable de le protéger. D'ailleurs ses dernières paroles avaient sonnées comme une accusation à mes oreilles. Il m'avait demandé de ne pas le laisser partir, mais je n'avais rien pu faire, et il était mort. Je me sentais aussi coupable que si j'avais moi-même presser la détente. Si ça avait été Booth, je serais en train de pleurer sa mort en cet instant.

A nouveau mon cœur s'emballa, et je sentis la bile envahir ma bouche. Incapable de rester là plus longtemps, je me levais d'un bond et me dirigeais précipitamment vers la chambre de Booth. J'avais besoin de le voir, de m'assurer qu'il allait bien, et tant pis si ce n'était pas logique. Ce soir, la logique n'avait pas sa place. J'avais besoin que Booth me réconforte, qu'il me dise que rien de ce qui venait d'arriver n'était ma faute. J'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Sans frapper, j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et me faufilais doucement dans la pièce, mais le bruit d'une arme m'arrêta net. Evidemment. Je savais que Booth ne dormait jamais que d'une oreille, et avec le bruit qu'avait fait la porte en s'ouvrant, pas étonnant qu'il se soit réveillé.

« Je suis désolée » m'excusais-je en lui montrant mes mains, le temps qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas une menace pour lui.

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il en rejetant ses couvertures pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, à présent bien éveillé. « Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il sans baisser son arme, à l'affut d'une menace potentielle.

« Non » soufflais-je, culpabilisant de l'avoir inquiéter.

Soudain hésitante, je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule, me demandant si je ne ferais pas mieux de retourner sur le canapé, mais l'image de Vincent agonisant me rappela à l'ordre.

« Vous voulez que je range l'arme ? » demanda-t-il en constatant mon malaise.

« Oui » acquiesçais-je en entrant plus avant dans la chambre.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » soupira-t-il en posant son arme sur sa table de chevet.

Devais-je tout lui dire, ou bien simplement lui parler de mes doutes à propos de Vincent ? Je ne me voyais pas lui parler de mes peurs le concernant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise. Nous faisions un métier dangereux, lui surtout, et je l'avais toujours accepté, parce que c'était comme ça. Mais c'était avant de tomber amoureuse de mon partenaire et de le lui avoir avoué. Booth m'était devenu vital, et l'idée qu'il ne fasse plus partie de ma vie m'était insupportable. Plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours affirmé que le cœur n'était qu'un muscle, et que les sentiments n'étaient qu'une montée d'endorphine et de différentes hormones qui faussaient notre jugement. Mais Booth avait bouleversé mes convictions, et je commençais à voir le monde à travers ses yeux, et je devais bien avouer que j'aimais ça. Ca me faisait peur, mais j'aimais ça.

Finalement, je lui confiais mon impuissance et ma culpabilité. Les larmes aux yeux, je lui faisais part de mes doutes concernant la personne que j'étais. Je devais forcément être mauvaise pour que Vincent me tienne pour responsable de sa mort. Je sentais le regard intense de Booth vrillé sur moi, mais je continuais malgré tout. Maintenant que j'avais commencé, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Et je réalisais que ça me faisait du bien de parler, de « vider mon sac » comme dirait Angela. Booth attrapa ma main et tenta de me rassurer, me certifiant que Vincent ne s'adressait pas à moi mais à une entité supérieure. Sceptique, je l'observais, et constatais qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Et je décidais de le croire. De croire que Vincent ne m'accusait pas, mais qu'il suppliait simplement qu'on lui laisse plus de temps. Il était encore si jeune, et il avait encore tant de choses à découvrir. C'était tellement injuste… Mais ça aurait pu être Booth…

« Vous pouvez… ? » m'enquis-je alors que les larmes débordaient enfin de mes yeux.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il sans que j'aie besoin de finir ma phrase. « Je suis là pour ça » ajouta-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Comme toujours, il me comprenait parfaitement. Le corps secoué de sanglots, je le laissais m'entraîner avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait, me serrant contre la chaleur de son corps. Le nez enfouit dans son cou, je tentais de refouler mes larmes. Je détestais montrer mes faiblesses, même devant lui. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas, que si je croisais son regard, je n'y lirais aucunes condamnations. Juste de la tendresse et de la compréhension. Remuant légèrement, je posais mon oreille sur son cœur et l'écoutait battre. Fort et régulier. Et le soulagement m'envahit. Booth était en vie, et il était avec moi. Je ne l'avais pas perdu. Il allait bien. Nous allions bien.

« Ca aurait pu être vous…. » soufflais-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, comme pour me fondre en lui.

« Je sais. Vincent s'est fait tuer à ma place. C'est quelque chose avec lequel je vais devoir vivre » déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Je savais qu'il avait mal interpréter mes paroles, qu'il les avait prises pour des accusations, et alors qu'habituellement, j'aurais sorti une phrase biscornue à laquelle il n'aurait rien compris, je choisis de parler avec mon cœur, comme il me l'avait appris.

« La mort de Vincent me rend très triste, et je trouve ça injuste, mais si ça avait été vous… » commençais-je, mais ma voix se brisa, et je sentis de nouvelles larmes coulées le long de mes joues, mouillant le T-shirt de Booth.

« Bones… » tenta-t-il de m'arrêter, mais je ne le laissais pas faire.

« Si ça avait été vous, j'aurais eu le cœur brisé. Et je me sens soulagée et heureuse que vous soyez là, que ce ne soit pas sur vous que Broadsky ait tiré. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? » soufflais-je en retenant ma respiration.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, silence que je n'osais pas rompre. L'avais-je choqué ? Etait-il déçu par mes réactions ? Avais-je eu tord de me confier à lui finalement ? Un cri de surprise m'échappa lorsque je me sentis basculée sur le dos, et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, Booth m'écrasait de tout son poids.

« Booth ? » l'interrogeais-je d'une voix mal assurée en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Ce que j'y lus m'arracha un frisson, et inconsciemment, je refermais les mains sur son T-shirt, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi. La gorge soudain asséchée, je me passais la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifiées, et mon souffle s'accéléra lorsque le regard de Booth s'assombrit. La force de son désir me coupa le souffle, et un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge.

« Booth ? » l'appelais-je de nouveau.

En cet instant, j'ignorais si je voulais qu'il s'éloigne, ou au contraire qu'il mette un terme à cette danse que nous avions entamé au début de notre partenariat. Non, je savais parfaitement que je n'attendais que ça. Je pensais juste que ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment, que nos motivations pourraient bien nous faire regretter ce qui se passerait demain matin. Pourtant j'en avais tellement envie et besoin ! J'avais si souvent laissé passer ma chance, tout gâché entre nous à cause de mes peurs et de mes hésitations. Alors non, je ne l'arrêterais pas. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie.

Lisant l'acceptation dans mon regard, Booth se baissa lentement vers moi, comme s'il s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que je ne l'arrête, que je ne sois encore une fois la voix de la raison, mais pas cette fois. Cette nuit, je n'étais plus le docteur Tempérance Brennan, je n'étais qu'une femme blessée qui se trouvait là où elle le désirait. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait au-delà de toutes raisons. Durant un long moment, nous restâmes à nous fixés, dialoguant silencieusement, comme il nous arrivait si souvent de le faire. Puis Booth abolit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, me faisant délicieusement frissonnée. Me rapprochant de lui, je passais une main derrière sa nuque, savourant la texture de sa peau, et l'encourageais à approfondir son baiser, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Il poursuivit ses effleurements, sans oser mêler sa langue à la mienne. Offerte, je savourais la douceur de ses caresses, fière du pouvoir que je semblais détenir sur lui à en croire les râles qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa, et j'entrouvris les lèvres, pour l'encourager à m'embrasser pleinement. Éperdue, ravagée par les sensations que ce simple baiser fit naître en moi, je me cramponnais aux épaules de Booth, et l'embrassais à perdre haleine, m'enivrant de sa douceur, de sa chaleur, de sa force. Je me frottais sensuellement contre son torse puissant dans l'espoir d'apaiser le feu qui me consumait. Nous nous laissions complètement aller, oublieux de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et pourquoi nous nous y trouvions.

Frémissante, je me laissais envahir par les sensations que les baisers et les caresses de Booth faisaient naître en moi. Je n'étais pas novice en matière de sexe, au contraire, je pouvais me targuer d'être une pointure dans le domaine, comme dans tout ce que j'entreprenais, pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir avoir jamais éprouver ce feu d'artifices de sensations. Pour la première fois, l'expression « faire l'amour » prenait tout son sens, et je me fis la promesse de m'excuser auprès d'Angela pour m'être moquée d'elle. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres m'échappa lorsque les mains habiles de Booth entrèrent en contact avec ma peau, et j'attirais son visage à moi, m'emparant de ses lèvres qui s'étaient égarées dans mon cou.

Je sentis sa chaleur, m'enivrais de son odeur et je dus me faire violence pour juguler la force qui me poussait vers lui. Je ne voulais pas que nous allions trop vite, mais faire durer les choses aussi longtemps que possible pour savourer chaque instant de notre première fois.

« Bones… » gémit Booth d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Eperdue, je m'emparais de nouveau de ses lèvres, et nous échangeâmes un baiser encore plus passionné que les précédents. Nous étions comme possédés. Incapables de nous maîtriser, nos mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, couvrant chaque centimètres de peau découvertes, et rapidement nous fûmes tout les deux nus. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de nos gorges lorsque nos peaux entrèrent en contact, et nos regards s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre. Puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser fougueux, et nos deux corps ondulèrent au même rythme de plus en plus rapide. Le plaisir explosa littéralement en moi, me donnant l'impression de me désintégrée, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis Booth atteindre son plaisir à son tour, se répandant en moi.

Haletante, je me laissais retomber contre le matelas, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourés ce qui venait de se passer. Booth et moi avions enfin franchis la limite que nous nous étions imposés, et je constatais que je n'avais pas de regrets, et que je n'en aurais pas. Et tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il n'en aurait pas non plus, parce que je venais de prendre conscience d'une chose capitale. Plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ses bras autour de moi, de la saveur si particulière de sa peau, et des sensations que lui seul était capable de me faire ressentir. Impossible. Sans un mot, il roula sur le côté et pour mon plus grand plaisir, m'attira à lui, me calant contre son torse.

Lorsque le plaisir reflua, les souvenirs m'assaillirent de nouveau, et je me sentais légèrement honteuse de me sentir si bien alors que Vincent était mort. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à me sentir coupable. Lasse, je fermais les yeux, et posant une main sur le cœur de Booth, je m'endormais, un sourire heureux et paisible sur les lèvres. La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience avant de sombrer, fut la douceur des lèvres de Booth contre mon front, et du son de sa voix, même si je ne compris pas ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je lui poserais la question demain…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'hésite à écrire une suite à cet OS, donc ça va dépendre de vous. Comme c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Bones, c'est à vous de décider. Si ça vous a plu, j'écrirais une suite qui se situerais du POV de Booth, sinon je laisses ça comme ça… **

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas le commentaire….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Alors d'abord, je voulais remercier Sarah d'Emeraude, 2L d'R, Miilyne, Anne-Soo, Solealuna, bones, sonia, diana, Mia048, Avrildemai, Lau, FofieFon, Justine et Bones-NCIS d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent mais ne commentent pas. **

**Ensuite, j'ai décider de transformer cet OS en fic. Il y aura donc trois chapitres, dont le troisième sera du POV de Booth, sur l'épisode 23… **

**Le chapitre 2 se situe du POV d'Angela, et concerne la discussion qu'elle a eu avec Bones sur cette fameuse nuit… **

**Bonne lecture…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Comment une chose pareille avait pu arrivée ? Comment est-ce que Broadsky avait réussit un tel coup? Le Jeffersonian était un endroit hautement sécurisé, où nous nous sentions en sécurité, et il avait tout détruit. En tuant Vincent au sein même de l'institut, il nous avait démontré à quel point nous étions vulnérables, et que nous n'étions nulle part à l'abri de sa folie. Et Vincent avait fait les frais de sa vendetta personnelle contre Booth. Je n'en voulais pas à Booth, il n'y était pour rien, surtout que si on regardait les choses en face, c'était lui qui était visé, pas Vincent. Vincent n'avait été qu'une victime innocente. Un frisson me traversa en songeant que ça aurait pu être Booth. Ca aurait pu être lui que nous pleurions en cet instant.

Je ressortais du bureau de Camille plus déprimée encore. Je plaignais sincèrement la mère de Vincent. Elle allait enterrer son fils. Ca n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer. C'était aux enfants d'enterrer leurs parents, pas l'inverse. Nos enfants étaient censés nous survivre, mais Broadsky en avait décidé autrement. Sentant le bébé bougé, je me passais une main sur le ventre, un sourire triste sur le visage. Est-ce que le même destin attendait mon bébé ? Serait-il arracher à ce monde avant même d'avoir pu exploré toutes les possibilités que la vie lui proposait ? Serait-il lui aussi victime de la folie des hommes ? Refusant de me perdre plus avant dans ce puits sans fond d'interrogations, je me dirigeais vers le labo dans lequel Brennan s'était enfermée depuis son arrivée.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me dise quoi que ce soit pour savoir qu'elle devait se sentir coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Comme avec Zach. En soupirant, je priais pour trouver les mots afin qu'elle accepte de se confier à moi. En entrant dans le labo, je la trouvais dans la même position qu'à son arrivée, observant toujours le crâne de Leishenger, et lorsqu'elle me fit la même remarque qu'une heure plus tôt, je sus que quelque chose la préoccupait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle me parle, qu'elle se confie à moi. Elle avait fait tellement de progrès pour s'ouvrir aux autres ces derniers temps grâce à nos efforts combinés à Booth et moi, qu'il serait dommage que cette histoire ne la pousse à redevenir cette bonne vieille Brennan. Mais ça n'arriverait pas, pas tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que c'est à propose de Vincent ? » m'enquis-je avec inquiétude, priant pour qu'elle ne se dérobe pas.

« Oui » me répondit-elle avec un soupir las.

« Oui…. » soupirais-je avec résignation, la scrutant avec attention.

Surprise qu'elle ne fuie pas la conversation, je remarquais qu'elle paraissait préoccupée. Vincent n'était sûrement pas son seul sujet de tourments. Que c'était-il passer dans sa vie pour qu'elle se montre si distraite au travail. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne depuis que je la connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir la tête ailleurs pendant le travail. Rien ne la perturbait au point qu'elle piétine sur une affaire. Surtout une affaire aussi importante. Ca devait être grave, vraiment très grave. Et avant que je puisse l'interroger, elle reprenais la parole.

« Et… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, soudain hésitante.

OK… voilà qui était nouveau. Depuis quand la grande Tempérance Brennan cherchait-elle ses mots ? Depuis quand hésitait-elle à aborder un sujet ? Décidément, elle me cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de suffisamment énorme pour la troublée au point qu'elle en perde son latin. Décidant de ne pas la poussée, de peur qu'elle ne se rétracte et ne décide d'arrêter là ses confidences, je me contentais de la fixer avec une tendre inquiétude.

« Je suis allée au lit avec Booth la nuit dernière » me confia-t-elle dans un souffle.

A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de m'apprendre qu'elle venait de tuer un homme. Pourtant, à première vue, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais vu ses nombreuses hésitations, et la façon dont elle avait soigneusement choisis ses mots, il y avait bien plus derrière ça que deux amis se faisant un câlin pour se réconforter. Après tout, il y avait câlin et câlin…

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? » s'enquit-elle , rendue mal à l'aise par mon silence inhabituel.

« Parce que je ne veux pas crier « Hallelujah » juste après avoir perdu Vincent ! » m'exclamais-je en comprenant qu'il s'était définitivement passer quelque chose de sérieux cette nuit.

« Je pense que je l'ai fait à cause de Vincent » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement, et je me demandais si c'était moi ou elle qu'elle cherchais à convaincre.

« Attends… Whoa… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'st passer exactement après que tu te sois traîner au lit avec Booth ? » m'enquis-je en tentant de refouler l'excitation que je sentais monter en moi.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que je fasse quelque chose d'idiot comme me mettre à hurler et la faire fuir. Pour une fois qu'elle se confiais à moi spontanément sans que j'ai besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez, je ne devais pas tout gâcher. La scrutant attentivement, je la vis se dandiner légèrement, signe qu'elle était gênée par ma question, ce qui renforça ma certitude. Brennan n'était jamais gênée. Pas en matière de sexe. Nous en avions toujours parler librement, et il suffisait de lire ses romans pour savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à assumer sa sexualité. Oui mais cette fois, les paramètres étaient différents. Il y avait une constante de l'équation qui n'était pas présente avant. Booth. Booth et Brennan faisant l'amour…

A nouveau, je sentis mon enthousiasme refaire surface, et je dus prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas exploser de joie. Le silence de Brennan me fit reporter mon attentions sur elle, juste à temps pour voir une expression rêveuse se peindre sur son visage, et un sourire extatique, bien que discret, apparaître sur ses lèvres. OH MON DIEU ! hurlais-je intérieurement. Cette fois, c'était sûr, ils avaient sauter le pas. Brennan n'avait jamais sourit comme ça. Pas pour un homme en tout cas. Cette fois, elle avait découvert ce que faire l'amour signifiait, et elle avait apprécier visiblement. Je le savais ! Je savais qu'entre eux deux, ce serait explosif !

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon interrogatoire, voulant absolument connaître tous les détails de cette nuit, Jack fit son entrée, et je me retins d'hurler de dépit. Il allait tou gâcher. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Brennan commencer à se renfermer, et je m'empressais de chasser Jack. Pas question ! Je voulais savoir, et rien ni personne ne m'en empêcherais, pas même le père de mon bébé. Criant sur Jack, je lui ordonnais d'aller annoncer ses découvertes à Cam et de nous laisser tranquille. Je me ferais pardonner plus tard, mais là, il y avait urgence ! Vexé, il quitta la pièce en me lançant son regard de chien battu, mais je ne me laissais pas attendrir. J'avais une mission, et je ne me laisserais pas distraire.

« Ok ma chérie. Racontes-moi tout ! » ordonnais-je à Brennan.

Et à ma plus grande surprise, elle rougit. Ca devait être encore meilleure que tout ce que j'avais imaginer pour la mettre dans un tel état. Si jamais ils faisaient comme si de rien était, j'allais commettre un double meurtre !

« Je… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, jouant nerveusement avec le crâne de Leishenger.

« Allez ma chérie, ne te fais pas prier ! » l'implorais-je en trépignant d'impatience.

« Booth m'a inviter à passer la nuit chez lui. Lui dans sa chambre et moi sur le canapé à cause de son dos, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Vincent, et au fait que ça aurait pu être Booth… » murmura-t-elle des larmes dans la voix.

« Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvez dans son lit ? » l'interrogeais-je sans parvenir à cacher mon impatience.

« J'ai eu besoin d'être près de lui, de me rassurer sur le fait qu'il allait bien, qu'il était vivant. Je suis aller dans sa chambre… » reprit-elle sans oser croiser mon regard.

« C'est toi qui a pris l'initiative ? » m'étranglais-je en faisant des bonds de joie intérieurement. C'était encore mieux que je que j'avais imaginer.

« Je lui ai demander de me prendre dans ses bras, et il s'est allonger en me serrant contre lui. C'est là que je lui ait dit que si c'était lui qui avait été tuer, j'aurais eu le cœur brisé… » poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de mon interruption.

« Et comment a-t-il réagit ? » voulus-je savoir, impressionnée qu'elle se soit autant ouverte à Booth.

« Il nous a fait rouler, et avant que j'ai réaliser, il était allonger sur moi. Nous sommes rester longtemps à nous regarder, puis il m'a embrasser. » se rappela-t-elle et ce sourire heureux refleurit sur ses lèvres.

« OH MON DIEU ! » soupirais-je en me mordant les lèvres.

« D'abord hésitant, il a vite approfondi en constatant que je ne le repousserais pas. Comme si j'en avais eu l'intention. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps… » ajouta-t-elle songeuse, comme si elle en prenait seulement conscience alors que je le lui faisais remarquer depuis le début de leur partenariat.

« Continue… » L'encourageais-je heureuse pour elle, pour eux.

« Et alors que je me pressais contre lui, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne, il s'est arrêter, et malgré mes efforts, il s'est écarté de moi… » soupira-t-elle, son regard s'assombrissant.

Quoi ? Il avait fait marche arrière ? Impossible, pas avec le sourire qu'elle arborait en repensant à cette nuit ! Alors quoi ?

« Je l'ai interroger du regard, incapable de parler, et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de mon état émotionnel, qu'il ne voulait pas que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'utilisait pour assouvir un quelconque besoin physique… » expliqua-t-elle en soupirant de dépit.

C'était du Booth tout cracher. Gentleman jusqu'au bout. C'était mignon mais pas franchement le moment, même si je savais que Brennan avait du apprécier l'intention, même si elle s'en défendrait jusqu'à la mort. Je m'attendais presque qu'elle me dise qu'elle lui avait reproché de se comporter en mâle alpha, ce qui me fit grincer des dents.

« Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais vraiment envie, alors je me suis dit que le plus simple, c'était de lui dire ce que je voulais… » dit-elle avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? » m'enquis-je en craignant le pire.

« Je lui ais demander de me faire l'amour » m'avoua-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Je devais être en train de rêver cette conversation. Brennan ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Non seulement, c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas, se montrait honnête sur ses sentiments, et pour couronner le tout, elle lui demandait de lui faire l'amour ? Rien n'aurait pu me rendre plus fière. Brennan si cartésienne avait mis sa raison au placard pour laisser parler son cœur, et ça avait suffit pour faire enfin avancer les choses avec Booth. Ils en avaient parcourus du chemin, franchit des obstacles pour en arriver enfin là. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que tout n'était pas régler pour autant entre eux.

« Et comment c'était ? » demandais-je même si j'avais une vague idée sur la question.

« C'était… intense… fusionnel… transcendant… Je ne trouve pas les mots. En tout cas, je n'avais jamais connu ça avant » avoua-t-elle, le regard étincelant de bonheur.

« Je savais bien que Booth devait être un excellent amant… » la taquinais-je, riant de la voir de nouveau rougir.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » sourit-elle malicieusement en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Et maintenant ? » m'enquis-je en la scrutant attentivement.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne regrettes rien, et j'aimerais que cette nuit débouche sur quelque chose, mais tu sais comment nous fonctionnons… » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Oh oui ! » grognais-je en songeant qu'il risquait de se passer un long moment avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent à nouveau dans un lit ensemble.

« Alors ne le laisses pas mettre ce qui s'est passer sur le compte d'une tentative de réconfort. Fais-lui comprendre que l'évolution de votre relation ne dépend que de lui et que de ton côté, tu es prête à t'engager avec lui » déclarais-je fermement, encrant mon regard dans le sien pour donner plus de poids à mes paroles.

« Tu as raison. Nous avons suffisamment tourné autour du buisson. Je vais lui parler » approuva-t-elle en plissant les yeux avec détermination.

« Autour du pot ma chérie » la repris-je machinalement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça veux dire » répliqua-t-elle légèrement confuse.

« Oublie » souris-je en songeant que certaines choses ne changeraient définitivement pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, le prochain chapitre sera donc du POV de Booth….**

**En attendant, laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, et si c'est comme ça que vous imaginiez cette discussion entre filles… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 qui ne sera pas le dernier finalement, puisqu'il se situe à la fin de l'épisode 22 (et au milieu aussi remarque…), donc j'écrirais encore quelques chapitres pour arriver à la fin du chapitre 23…**

**Un grand merci à Sarah d'Emeraude, Anne-Soo, Avriledemai, Fanfic-Ritz, sonia, bones, Mia048, solealuna pour leurs messages (désolée si j'en oublie)… **

**D'ailleurs pour répondre à ta question sonia, je ne saurais te dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rick est né un 1****er**** Avril, et que Kate est née un 17 novembre, mais en quelle année, je l'ignore…. **

**Comme promis, voici le premier POV de Booth… **

**Bonne lecture… **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**** : **

En tant qu'ancien sniper, la mort m'était familière. J'en avais vu des gamins tomber au champ d'honneur au nom de leur patrie, mais Vincent n'était pas un de ces gamins partis à la guerre. Vincent était une fouine. Il n'aurait pas du mourir. Non, c'était moi qui étais visé. Moi que Broadsky avait cherché à abattre. Pourtant j'étais toujours là. A croire que la mort ne voulait pas de moi. Bien sûr, j'étais heureux d'être vivant, mais je sentais la culpabilité se répandre en moi comme un poison discret et fulgurant. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais Vincent agonisant dans son propre sang, et les grands yeux bleus suppliants de Bones.

Elle m'avait imploré du regard pour que j'aide Vincent, pour que je le sauve, mais j'avais compris en découvrant l'endroit où il avait été blessé que c'était fini. Pourtant, parce que Bones me l'avait demandé, j'avais cherché à stopper l'hémorragie, et le sang de Vincent avait coulé entre mes doigts. Et il était mort. Passant en mode automatique, me détachant de mes émotions, j'avais fait mon travail, fait mon rapport, puis j'avais ordonné à Bones de venir chez moi. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle refuse, m'accusant encore de jouer les mâles dominants, mais à ma grande surprise, elle avait accepté sans protester. Signe qu'elle avait été secouée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Je voulais l'avoir près de moi pour des raisons égoïstes. Bien sûr, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité et que Broadsky ne chercherait pas à la tuer durant la nuit, mais surtout parce que sa présence à mes côtés m'apaisait. La savoir dans la pièce d'à côté, uniquement vêtue de mon vieux sweet gris était à la fois une torture et un soulagement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, aller la rejoindre et m'endormir en la tenant dans mes bras, mais je savais que si je m'avisais d'aller dans le salon, je me ferais proprement rembarré, non sans qu'elle me sorte en prime un discours anthropologique. Bones ne devenait jamais plus rationnelle que lorsqu'elle était malheureuse. En grognant, je fermais les yeux et repliais un bras sous ma tête, cherchant vainement le sommeil.

Et l'improbable s'était produit. C'était elle qui était venu dans ma chambre. Elle qui avait chercher du réconfort dans mes bras. La voir si vulnérable et si émotive m'avait profondément chamboulé, et je me reprochais de n'avoir pas compris qu'elle avait tout autant besoin que moi d'être consolée. Je savais pourtant qu'elle avait changé. Sa déclaration dans ma voiture en était un signe plus qu'évident. Dire que je l'avais repoussé ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être crétin quand je m'y mettais. Le pire, c'était que c'était elle qui s'était sentie coupable. Elle encore qui avait accepté sans discuter mes conditions. Je lui avais demander du temps et elle me l'avait accorder alors que j'avais été incapable d'en faire autant. Non, moi je lui avais mis Hannah sous le nez, ne cessant de lui dire à quel point elle me rendait heureux.

Et elle l'avait accepté. Elle m'avait avoué ses sentiments bien sûr, tout en reconnaissant qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance. Le tout en pleurant. Elle m'avait offert son cœur, et je l'avais piétiné sans remords. Pourtant je savais mieux que personne à quel point il était fragile. Mais à l'époque, je souffrais trop de son rejet, et j'avais voulu qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir. Mission accomplie. Je pouvais être fier de moi. Mais à présent que je la tenais serrer contre moi alors qu'elle pleurait l'injustice de la vie, je réalisais que je ne voulais plus perdre une seule seconde. La vie était bien trop courte pour laisser le passé vous empêcher d'avancer. Bones était tout ce que j'attendais de la vie, et je me sentais prêt à aller de l'avant avec elle. Mais et elle ?

Alors que je me posais toutes ces questions, je l'entraînais avec moi sur le lit, sachant qu'elle n'irait nulle part cette nuit. Et soudain, les mots qu'elle prononçait me percutèrent de plein fouet. J'avais la réponse à ma question. Sans attendre, le cœur battant la chamade, je roulais sur moi-même, l'entraînant avec moi, et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa à moi, me rapprochant d'elle, et incapable de résister, je me penchais et l'embrassais doucement. Hésitant, je me contentais de butiner ses lèvres, attendant son accord. Comme si elle comprenait ma requête silencieuse, je sentis sa main venir se poser dans mon cou, et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sous les miennes, m'invitant à approfondir notre baiser.

« J'ai besoin de toi Bones… mais… » soufflais-je en posant mon front contre elle.

Je relevais la tête en la sentant se raidir sous moi, et observais les traits de son visage. Elle paraissait inquiète, et son regard m'interrogeait, m'invitant à poursuivre, ce que je m'empressais de faire.

« Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation. Nous pouvons en rester là pour ce soir si tu préfères… » déclarais-je en me redressant sur mes avant-bras.

La scrutant attentivement, je vis ses grands yeux si clairs habituellement, mais en cet instant si foncés s'écarquillés, et un halètement surpris s'échappa de ses lèvres gonflées par l'ardeur de nos baisers. Dieu qu'elle était belle, et comme je voulais lui faire l'amour, mais pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'elle était si vulnérable. Elle était venu pour que je la console, pas pour que j'abuse d'elle de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié et briser sa confiance parce que j'aurais été incapable de maîtriser les sentiments qu'elle éveillait en mou. Je refusais qu'elle me haïsse demain et qu'elle s'enfuie au bout du monde pour me fuir. Attentif, j'attendis qu'elle se dégage, qu'elle me repousse, mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. Avec un lent sourire empli de tendresse et de sensualité, elle passa les deux mains autour de mon cou, et me ramena tout contre elle.

« Fais-moi l'amour Booth » souffla-t-elle avec une lueur presque timide dans le regard.

Mon cœur fit une embardée au choix de ses mots. Elle aurait pu utiliser tout un tas d'expression plus crue pour décrire ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire, mais elle m'avait demandé de lui faire l'amour. Elle, si rationnelle et terre à terre, venait d'utiliser l'expression la plus romantique qui soit pour décrire l'acte sexuel. Et je savais qu'elle l'avait fait volontairement. Pour que je comprenne qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi, et qu'elle avait conscience que ce qui nous liait dépassait la simple attirance physique, et intervenait sur un plan émotionnel. C'était d'une certaine façon, la plus belle déclaration qu'elle puisse me faire. Alors qu'un énorme sourire fleurissait sur mon visage, je me penchais sur elle et m'emparais avec un mélange de tendresse et de fougue de ses lèvres, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction auquel je fis écho.

Mes mains partirent de leurs propres volontés à la découverte de son corps, et atteignirent le bord du sweet qu'elle portait, entrant en contact avec la douceur satinée de sa cuisse droite. En gémissant, elle s'arqua contre moi, remontant instinctivement sa cuisse contre ma hanche, m'invitant à poursuivre mon exploration, ce que je ne me faisais pas prier pour faire. Lentement, je remontais ma main, entraînant le vêtement devenu inutile, et elle s'arqua pour m'aider à le lui retirer. Immédiatement après, je sentis ses mains se faufiler sous mon t-shirt qu'elle s'empressa de m'enlever à son tour, me faisant frissonner sous la douceur de ses doigts. Le peu de vêtements que nous portions encore suivit rapidement, et la fraîcheur de l'air m'incita rapidement à rabattre les couvertures sur nous deux.

Tendrement, je dégageais son front, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était là, nue et offerte dans mes bras. Avec un petit sourire, elle releva la tête vers moi, m'offrant ses lèvres, et à nouveau nous nous perdîmes dans un baiser annihilant. Chacune de ses caresses me criaient mieux que des mots qu'elle avait envie de moi, qu'elle voulait m'appartenir, et je savais que mes gestes lui transmettaient le même message. Nos corps s'emboîtèrent, et nous ondulâmes en rythme, jusqu'à ce que je prenne possession de son accueillante chaleur. M'immobilisant, je lui laissais le temps de s'ajuster autour de moi, attendant qu'elle me donne le signal pour nous conduire aux portes du plaisir. Seuls nos gémissements mêlés retentissaient dans la pièce, et lorsque je sentis l'extase l'envahir, je m'emparais de ses lèvres, avalant son cri de jouissance avant de la rejoindre dans les méandres du plaisir.

Haletant, je me laissais aller lourdement sur elle, et souris en sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi, me tenant tout contre elle, comme si elle refusait de rompre le lien. Comprenant son désir et le partageant, je roulais sur le côté sans rompre la connexion, et soupirais de satisfaction lorsqu'elle entremêla nos jambes et déposa sa tête sur mon torse. Somnolant, je déposais un baiser sur son épaule nue et resserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille, craignant qu'elle ne disparaisse à mon réveil. Mais lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, elle était toujours là, blottie contre moi. La seule indication que nous avions bougés durant la nuit était que je n'étais plus en elle, et ce lien me manqua. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de remédier à cette perte que mon téléphone sonna, me rappelant à la réalité.

La sonnerie l'avait réveillée, et sans que j'aie besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit, elle se leva pour se préparer. Il n'y avait pas eu de gêne entre nous, et même si nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter, je choisissais de croire que c'était une bonne chose. En tout cas, alors que nous roulions vers le Jefferson, je remarquais qu'elle ne semblait pas regretter, même si elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Ne voulant pas la dérangée, je choisissais de ne pas entamer la conversation, mais alors que je me garais su le parking de l'institut, je sentis une peur irrationnelle m'envahir, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir, je m'emparais de sa main. Lentement, elle se tourna vers moi, et le sourire qu'elle m'adressa acheva de me rassurer. Elle ne ferait pas marche arrière. Je lui rendis son sourire, et c'est serein que je regagnais les bureaux du FBI.

Et là, la réalité me rattrapa de plein fouet, et mon humeur s'assombrit considérablement. Je ne devais pas oublier que Broadsky était toujours quelque part dehors, et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle victime. L'agent Shaw vint m'apprendre que le patron de Leishenger était arrivé, et elle me présenta maladroitement ses excuses. Je l'aimais bien cette petite. Elle était prometteuse. Elle deviendrait un excellent agent. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais été designer pour devenir son mentor. Je me demandais si elle avait conscience des attentes que la hiérarchie plaçait en elle. J'espérais que non. Elle le comprendrait bien assez tôt. En attendant, je veillerais à ce qu'elle reste en vie.

Grâce aux informations fournies par une équipe de fouine sur le pied de guerre, et les renseignements que j'obtins du patron de Leishenger, je compris où trouver Broadsky, et cette fois, j'étais bien décider à tirer à vue. Il ne m'échapperait plus. Pas alors qu'il représentait une telle menace pour Bones. Emmenant Shaw avec moi, je fonçais sur le port où l'agent de sécurité me confirma que Broadsky était bien là. Pendant que je donnais mes instructions à Shaw, je préparais mon fusil d'assaut puis me lançais à la poursuite de ma cible. Relié par micro au Jefferson, Bones et Hodgins m'apprirent que Broadsky s'était cassé la main droite en tuant Leishenger, et un sourire triomphant étira mes lèvres. Il me suffisait de me placer de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse ajuster son tire, et il était fait comme un rat.

Rompant la communication, je poursuivais ma traque, et le localisait finalement. Me rapprochant de lui, je frémissais en entendant une balle se logée à quelques centimètres de mon dos, remerciant le ciel qu'il soit blessé, parce que sinon j'étais mort. Redoublant de prudence, je m'approchais de lui jusqu'à l'avoir en visuel et lui ordonnais de se rendre. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Combattre ou mourir, tel était sa devise. Mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Aussi visais-je sa jambe avant de faire feu. Je n'étais pas comme lui, et je venais de le lui prouver. Jamais je ne m'érigerais en juge et bourreau. Il allait avoir un procès et il serait condamné. Lorsque Shaw me rejoignit, elle m'informa qu'elle avait pris la liberté d'informer Bones du succès de cette mission, et je l'en remerciais d'un hochement de tête. Vraiment bien cette petite.

Le temps que j'en termine avec la paperasse, je constatais avec effarement qu'il était l'heure. Vincent était sur le point d'être rapatrié en Angleterre pour y être enterré dans le caveau familial, et nous nous étions tous donner rendez-vous pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Lorsque j'arrivais, toutes les fouines étaient déjà là. Seule Bones manquait à l'appel. Il y a encore quelques jours, j'auraient parié qu'elle ne viendrait pas, mais pas après avoir été témoin de son chagrin face à la mort de Vincent. Elle allait venir.

« Du calme les gars. Bones a dit qu'elle viendra, elle sera définitivement là » déclarais-je avec assurance, lassé de les entendre se disputé à ce sujet.

Comme répondant à un signal silencieux, elle apparut à cet instant, portant un pot de fleur dans ses mains. Pile au moment où le corps de Vincent était amené. Elle le déposa sur le cercueil de bois, puis s'écarta, et nos regards se croisèrent. Son regard s'adoucit et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, comme malgré elle, et je m'empressais de le lui rendre afin de l'assurer que tout allait bien. Me sentant légèrement coupable de me sentir aussi heureux en pareille circonstances, je reprenais une expression de circonstances et reportais mon attention sur la petite cérémonie improvisée, souriant en écoutant les fouines évoquées leurs souvenirs les plus marquant concernant Vincent. C'était vraiment un sacré phénomène ! Quand ce fut au tour de Bones, elle nous apprit que sa chanson préférée était « Lime in the Coconut », et avant que je comprenne ce qui arrivait, Sweets se mettait à chanter, rapidement suivit des autres. Même de Bones.

Sans cesser de chanter, nous poussâmes le cercueil dans la voiture, et nous la regardâmes partir, emportant Vincent vers sa dernière demeure. A mesure que les fouines réintégraient la chaleur de l'institut, le silence se fit de nouveau dans la rue, et se moquant de la présence d'Angela, Bones s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour du mien, se serrant contre moi. Définitivement aucuns regrets constatais-je avec satisfaction alors que nous regagnâmes à notre tour les entrailles chaleureuse du Jefferson.

« Je vous invite à dîner ? » m'enquis-je en la scrutant avec attention.

« Allons chez moi, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter » approuva-t-elle en me souriant doucement.

« Je suis d'accord, même si je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à dire » déclarais-je en l'entraînant vers le parking.

« Je vois… » soupira-t-elle et je jurerais que c'est de la déception que je perçus dans sa voix.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que discuter ne nous a jamais vraiment réussit. Pourquoi ne pas simplement prendre les choses comme elles viennent et voir où ça nous mènes ? » lui proposais-je, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Je.. » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en se mordant les lèvres, une ride de réflexion entre les deux yeux « Je veux bien essayer » décida-t-elle finalement.

Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres, et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Nous allons faire mieux qu'essayer Bones, nous allons réussir » assurais-je en me redressant.

Elle se contenta de me sourire en retour, et grimpa sans un mot dans la voiture dont je lui tins galamment la portière. Sur le trajet qui nous conduisit jusque chez elle, le silence s'installa entre nous, mais aucun de nous ne chercha à le rompre. A la place, Bones vint poser sa main sur mon genou et entreprit de tracer de petits cercles sur le tissu de mon pantalon, me tirant des frissons de volupté. Si elle continuait comme ça, je ne répondais plus de rien, et à voir le petit sourire en coin qu'elle affichait, elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Je décidais donc de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et venait à mon tour poser une main sur elle, choisissant sa cuisse pour cible. Un tressaillement la trahie, mais à mon plus grand plaisir, elle ne repoussa pas ma main qui entreprit des va-et-vient sur le tissu léger de sa robe.

D'un accord tacite, nous en restâmes à ces effleurements, et c'est avec soulagement que je m'engageais dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble, allant me garer sur sa place de parking attitrée. Alors que je sortais de la voiture, je me retins d'accourir pour lui ouvrir la portière. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était abstenue de me faire le reproche de mes manières de mâle alpha, aussi préférais-je éviter de trop en faire. Attendant sagement qu'elle me rejoigne, je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de poser ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle me lança un petit sourire moqueur, semblant beaucoup s'amusée du combat que livrait contre ma propre nature.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Bones » grognais-je faussement dépité.

« Si ça l'est Booth… je trouve ça… mignon… » déclara-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme si elle avait hésiter sur les mots à employés, et ce fut à mon tour de sourire « Ce n'est pas drôle Booth » me singea-t-elle.

« Si ça l'est Bones… je trouve ça… mignon… » l'imitais-je avec un sourire rieur sur les lèvres.

Moi qui avait craint cette situation, qui avait eu peur que cela ne change nos relations découvrait que c'était facile finalement. Il nous suffisait de rester nous-mêmes, tout simplement. Bones restait la même, et pourtant, par de nombreux aspects, elle était différente, plus ouverte, moins rationnelle, et j'aimais ça. Non pas que je n'aimais pas l'ancienne Bones. Bien au contraire, j'en étais tombé amoureux. Mais la Bones qui se révélait jour après jour m'étais encore plus précieuse. Parce que c'était la vrai Bones, celle qu'elle aurait toujours du être, celle que la vie l'avait empêché de devenir.

« Booth ? » m'appela Bones en posant une main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention.

« Humm ? » m'enquis-je en l'observant, et je constatais que les portes de l'ascenseur étaient ouvertes.

Aussitôt, je la guidais à l'extérieur, et nous gagnâmes son appartement dont elle ouvrit la porte. Galamment, je l'aidais à se débarrasser de son manteau avant d'en faire de même, puis je la suivais dans le salon où nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le canapé. La journée avait été épuisante, et nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière. A cette pensée, un sourire rêveur étira mes lèvres, ce qui sembla intriguer Bones.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'après la nuit dernière, nous pourrions nous tutoyez ? » l'interrogeais-je sans répondre à sa question.

« Ca paraîtrait logique… » acquiesça-t-elle avant d'ajouter « tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

« Je pensais à la nuit dernière pour être honnête » lançais-je en scrutant sa réaction.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'une légère rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues « c'était assez… extraordinaire » reconnut-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Assez oui… » approuvais-je en m'emparant de sa main qu'elle m'abandonna sans difficultés.

« Et… est-ce qu'il y en aura d'autres ? » voulut-elle savoir en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? » la taquinais-je en songeant que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous serions déjà en train de rejouer les évènements de la nuit dernière, encore et encore.

« Pourquoi ? Tu préfèrerais que j'aille demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sûrement pas ! » grondais-je en l'attirant à moi.

« Mais c'est toi qui a … » protesta-t-elle sans pour autant chercher à se dégager.

« Bones… tu réfléchis trop ! » soufflais-je en secouant doucement la tête d'amusement.

Comme elle s'apprêtait à argumenter, je l'empêchais de parler de manière radicale et m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres. Un courant électrique nous traversa, et elle gémit en se pressant contre moi, répondant avec passion à mon baiser. Et la magie s'opéra de nouveau. Nos mains se remirent en action, et nous délestâmes rapidement l'autre de toutes barrières superflues, et mes mains dessinèrent des cercles paresseux sur sa peau, la faisant se cambrer contre moi sous l'effet de la passion. Un grognement m'échappa lorsque je me cognais le coude contre le dossier du canapé, et je décidais qu'il était plus que temps de poursuivre ceci dans un endroit un peu plus confortable. Aussi me redressant sans tenir compte de ses protestations, je me levais, et passant mes bras sous elle, la soulevais pour l'emporter à grands pas jusque sa chambre.

Elle rit en nichant son visage dans mon cou, et je me surpris à aimer ça. Elle riait encore lorsque je la déposais délicatement sur son lit avant de venir la recouvrir de mon corps. Et encore une fois, je constatais à quel point nous nous correspondions. Chaque courbes de son corps s'adaptaient parfaitement aux lignes plus dures du mien, ne laissant aucun espaces entre nos peaux.

« Booth… viens… » soupira-t-elle en m'attirant à elle, et je m'empressais d'accéder à sa requête.

Dans un geste à la fois délicat et passionné, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, et les caressaient de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ouvre l'accès aux profondeurs soyeuses de sa bouche. Rompant le baiser, je laissais mes lèvres cheminées le long de sa mâchoire pour venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement de volupté. Elle s'arc-bouta contre moi en remuant les hanches, et je me sentis réagir à cette invitation explicite. Je gémis dans sa bouche, et laissant mes mains descendre en une caresse affolante le long de son corps pour échouer sur ses fesses, je la pressais contre moi si fort que les pulsations de nos cœurs se répercutèrent dans nos corps respectifs. Elle était si douce, si chaude et souple sous moi que j'aurais voulu plonger tout entier en elle et m'en repaître à l'infini. Elle me rendait fou, et je me demandais comment j'avais pu réussir à résister à ce désir qu'elle éveillait en moi si longtemps.

Ce que je ressentais pour elle était bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Je l'aimais. Son naturel, son intelligence, sa vision si particulière des choses, sa douceur, tout en elle trouvait une résonnance particulière chez moi. Jusqu'à sa façon de toujours avoir le dernier mot. C'était dire son amour sans compromission. Savourant la moindre seconde, je goûtais et regoûtais la saveur de sa peau, grisé par ses gémissements étouffés. Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, j'accélérais le rythme de mes assauts sur son corps abandonné, échauffant ses sens comme jamais, jusqu'à lui arracher un cri rauque semblant venir du tréfonds de sa gorge. Eperdue, elle se souleva à ma rencontre, et suivant le mouvement, je m'enfonçais un peu plus en elle, la faisant se cambrer de plaisir, m'accueillant toujours plus loin en elle.

Me redressant sur mes avant-bras sans cesser mes mouvements, je la dévorais du regard, me repaissant du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, les joues rougies par la passion et les lèvres entrouverts d'où s'échappaient des cris d'extase, elle était la plus belle vision qu'il m'est été donner d'observer, et je redoublais mes efforts pour la conduire là où elle ignorait pouvoir aller. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit au moment où elle cria mon nom alors que des spasmes de volupté la secouèrent, et le besoin de délivrance se fit si fort qu'un cri guttural s'échappa de ma gorge, et que je me laissais aller à mon tour. Accentuant mon jeu de hanches, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, je l'entrainais avec moi une nouvelle fois, et dans un cri inarticulé, elle se laissa emporter par une nouvelle vague de plaisir, la laissant pantelante entre mes bras.

Dans un dernier effort, je me laissais tomber sur le côté, lui tirant un grognement de mécontentement, et en réponse, je l'attirais contre moi, souriant lorsqu'elle soupira de bien-être.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas comme une câlineuse » lançais-je en lui caressant distraitement le bras.

« Je ne le suis habituellement pas » répondit-elle en se couchant à moitié sur moi avec un soupir de satisfaction qui m'arracha un léger rire.

« Tant mieux » déclarais-je avec une fierté toute masculine qui me valut une légère claque sur le torse, ce qui redoubla mes rires.

« Ne soit pas si fière » grommela-t-elle en baillant.

« J'ai des raisons de l'être ! Tempérance Brennan est dans mes bras et me fait un câlin ! » la taquinais-je, savourant à sa juste valeur cette complicité.

« Je m'en vais si tu continue ! » me menaça-t-elle en étouffant un autre bâillement, me faisant de nouveau rire.

« Impossible ! » rétorquais-je avec conviction.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-elle savoir en posant son menton sur mon torse pour pouvoir m'observer.

« Parce qu'on est chez toi ! » rigolais-je en la prenant à son propre jeu.

« Et alors ? Je peux aller à l'institut » répliqua-t-elle avant de se recaler contre moi et de fermer les yeux.

« Dors mon cœur… » soufflais-je en sentant sa respiration se faire régulière.

« Bonne nuit Booth » marmonna-t-elle en remuant légèrement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Enfin fini ! Comme vous l'aurez sûrement constaté, ce chapitre est plus long que ceux que j'écris habituellement, mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper en deux ! **

**J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire, et comme d'habitudes dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Et je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais je jongle entre plusieurs fics, et il est assez difficile de satisfaire tout le monde (c'est fou ce que j'aimerais avoir 4 mains dans ce genre de situations, je taperais 2 fois plus vite…) **

**Donc voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous conviendra. A partir de maintenant, SPOILER SAISON 6 EPISODE 23, vous êtes prévenu… **

**Bonne lecture… **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 4**** : **

Je mis quelques minutes à me localiser dans le temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux. M'étirant, je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant ce qui m'avait tirer si brutalement du sommeil paisible dans lequel j'étais plongée. Et soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'apporta la réponse. Avec un soupir à la fois de désapprobation et d'anticipation, je tendis la main et décrochais.

« Brennan » marmonnais-je en étouffant un bâillement.

« Bonjour la marmotte ! On a une affaire » retentit la voix joyeuse de Booth.

Ne relevant pas la métaphore douteuse qu'il venait d'utiliser pour me définir, je me redressais avec un sourire, les dernières traces de fatigue définitivement disparues. Depuis la mort de Vincent et l'arrestation de Broadsky, Booth et moi n'avions presque plus travaillé ensemble. L'on m'avait confié l'identification d'ossements trouvés sur un chantier pour construire je ne savais plus trop quoi, et Booth avait été chargé de prendre en charge la formation de l'agent Shaw. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il avait une nouvelle partenaire, ce qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Le pire étant que nous ne nous voyions presque pas en dehors du travail, nos horaires n'étant pas compatibles. Cela faisait donc presque un mois que nous ne faisions que nous croiser. Pas l'idéal lorsque l'on débutait une relation amoureuse.

« J'arrive » lançais-je après qu'il m'ait donné l'adresse du bowling.

« Je n'attends plus que toi » répliqua-t-il avant de raccrocher, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire.

Parlait-il de notre enquête ou bien de notre relation encore balbutiante ? Tout en réfléchissant, je sautais hors de mon lit, mais un vertige m'obligea à me rasseoir précipitamment. Prenant de profondes inspirations, j'attendais que ma vision redevienne claire et que la nausée qui m'avait envahie disparaisse. Mon estomac était douloureux, et en grimaçant je songeais qu'il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête d'aller au lit sans manger, ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Plus prudemment, je me relevais, et une fois certaine que le malaise était passé, me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche rapide. Ensuite, pour ne pas courir le risque de faire un autre malaise, je prenais le temps d'avaler un rapide petit déjeuner et m'hâtais de rejoindre Booth. A l'idée que j'allais à nouveau le voir tout les jours, un sourire apparut sur mon visage et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Je trouvais mes réactions déstabilisantes et totalement irrationnelles, et en même temps grisantes. Pour la première fois, je laissais mes sentiments prendre le pas sur ma raison et bien que déstabilisant, j'aimais ça. Je me sentais plus vivante que jamais et empli d'une énergie débordante. Chaque fois que je m'en ouvrais à Angela, elle se mettait à rire et me répondait que l'amour faisait souvent ça. En riant, je m'imaginais mener une étude anthropologique sur le sujet « _les effets du sentiment amoureux sur le comportement humain_ ». Un rire étouffé m'échappa, et je m'empressais de grimper dans ma voiture pour rejoindre Booth. Alors que je me glissais dans le trafic assez fluide de ce début de matinée, je recommençais à analyser mes réactions émotionnelles.

Et la seule conclusion à laquelle j'arrivais, était que c'était un miracle que notre civilisation continue d'évoluée tant l'amour était un sentiment irrationnel et incontrôlable. La semaine dernière, j'étais aller rendre visite à Algela qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la naissance de son bébé, et elle m'avait tendu ses échographies avant de s'excuser pour se traîner aux toilettes. Alors que mon regard se posait sur la dernière échographie du bébé, j'avais senti la peine m'envahir, et des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues. Lorsqu'Angela était revenue, elle m'avait demandé ce qui se passait, inquiète, et je n'avais réussit qu'à bafouiller comme une idiote. Elle en avait déduit que Booth me manquait. Et c'était effectivement le cas, mais au point de fondre en larmes sans aucunes raisons? Je n'étais pas comme ça. Mais ces sentiments qui m'envahissaient me changeais tellement que je n'avais plus confiance en mes propres réactions.

En soupirant, je me garais devant le bowling, cherchant automatiquement des yeux la voiture de Booth et fronçais les sourcils en ne la voyant pas. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu ? Non, impossible. Il avait eu l'air tout aussi impatient que moi que nous retravaillons ensemble, et il ne serait pas parti enquêter sans que je lui fasse part de mes premières constatations. Me dépêchant, je pénétrais dans le bowling et scrutait les environs.

« Hey Bones ! » l'entendis-je soudain m'appeler.

Le son de sa voix me fit violemment frissonner, et je serrais fortement les poings pour m'empêcher de me ridiculiser en me jetant à son cou. Je ne devais pas oublier que nous étions là pour une affaire, et que même s'il m'avait manqué, affreusement, je devais rester professionnelle. Mes sentiments personnels n'entraient pas en ligne de compte. Prenant sur moi, je me tournais lentement vers lui, et m'approchais d'une démarche calme et posée. Il m'observa avec une lueur amusée, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais il ne fit aucun commentaires et me guida jusqu'à la scène de crime. J'étais plutôt fière de moi d'avoir réussis à me contrôler en sa présence. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais amoureuse que je devais me conduire comme toute ces femmes qui devenait hystérique et ingérable dès que leur homme apparaissait. J'étais au-dessus de ce genre de comportement.

Alors que j'écoutais d'une oreille Booth discuter avec le flic en uniforme chargé de faire la liaison entre le FBI et la police locale, je commençais à examiner le corps. Soudain, alors que j'attrapais le pelvis, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et donnais les premières caractéristiques de notre victime, je sentis la nausée m'envahir. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Ignorant la sensation, je continuais d'effectuer mon travail. Prenant de profondes inspirations comme je l'avais fait ce matin, je suivais Booth derrière les pistes de bowling, là où le corps avait visiblement était déchiqueté par la mécanique avant de servir de substitut aux quilles. Sentant le regard intrigué de Booth peser sur moi, je continuais mes observations, quand ce sentiment nauséeux disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du manger ce matin finalement. Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois que la vue d'un cadavre me faisait cet effet là. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je m'étais habituée à l'odeur de la mort et qu'elle ne m'incommodait plus. Ce n'était sûrement rien après tout conclus-je en finissant par conclure qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. La mort de cet homme ne me réjouissais pas, par contre devoir enquêter sur sa mort signifiait passer mes journées avec Booth, et ça c'était une excellente nouvelle. J'avais pris goût au terrain, et rester toute la journée enfermer au laboratoire commençait à me lasser. Un peu d'action me ferait du bien.

Machinalement, Booth me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, et je lui adressais un sourire reconnaissant. La main dans le bas de mon dos, il me guida jusqu'à la sortie après que j'ai demandé à ce que le corps soit transporté au Jefferson, y compris la machinerie de la piste 4. Alors que nous atteignons la sortie, nous passâmes devant l'accueil où se trouvait toutes les chaussures, et l'odeur de transpiration qui m'assaillit me souleva le cœur. Avant que Booth ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je me précipitais vers les toilettes pour y rendre mon petit déjeuner. D'accord ce n'était peut-être pas rien. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir mon médecin. Il passait son temps à me dire que je travaillais trop et que j'avais besoin de me reposer. Comme si ça servait à quelque chose.

Et puis je ne travaillais pas trop. J'aimais simplement aller au bout des choses. J'étais une perfectionniste, et quand je commençais quelque chose, j'aimais le terminer. Une fois certaine que mon estomac était vide, quoique ça ne garantissait pas que je n'allais pas avoir de nouveaux haut-le-cœur, je me relevais péniblement et allait me rincer la bouche. Derrière la porte, je pouvais entendre Booth faire les cents pas dans le couloir, et je savais qu'il allait me poser tout un tas de questions. Fermant les yeux, je me préparais à faire face à mon partenaire, et après un dernier regard dans la glace pour m'assurer que j'avais figure humaine, je quittais les toilettes. A peine avais-je fait un pas dehors que Booth ne sautait littéralement dessus.

« Bones! Vous êtes malade? » s'enquit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour pouvoir m'observer attentivement.

« Je vais bien Booth… » soupirais-je en feignant l'agacement alors que son inquiétude me faisait bêtement plaisir.

Moi qui me serait offusqué de son attitude de mâle alpha et surprotecteur deux mois plus tôt, trouvais ses attentions touchantes à présent. Pathétique. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, et ça commençais à m'inquiéter. Peut-être que je devrais aller voir mon médecin finalement. Il existait peut-être une maladie qui poussait les femmes à agir bizarrement en présence de certains stimuli.

« Est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent ce genre de malaise? » voulut savoir Booth avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Et bien je dois reconnaître que j'ai souvent des nausées ces derniers temps. J'ai certainement contracté la grippe. J'ai entendu à la radio que le virus était particulièrement virulent cette année. » lui répondis-je en gagnant le parking, Booth sur les talons.

« Est-ce que tu es allé rendre visite à ton médecin? » me demanda-t-il, repassant au tutoiement maintenant que nous étions seuls.

« Et bien… » soupirais-je, sachant que je n'y couperais plus maintenant.

« Bones! Appelles-le et prend rendez-vous! » m'intima-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestations.

Lui lançant un regard noir pour le principe, j'attrapais mon téléphone dans ma poche et composais de tête le numéro de mon médecin traitant, sachant que de toutes façons, Booth ne me lâcherais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'expliquais à la secrétaire mes symptômes sans rien omettre, et elle m'informa que le médecin pouvait me recevoir d'ici une heure. J'acceptais le rendez-vous, songeant que plus vite j'irais, plus vite Booth arrêterais de s'inquiéter, et raccrochais.

« Content? » grognais-je en feignant d'être en colère contre lui.

« Ne sois pas fâcher, mais si tu es malade, tu dois te soigner… » soupira Booth en m'adressant ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait me sentir toute bizarre.

Haussant les épaules et m'abstenant d'argumenter, je contournais la voiture et grimpais machinalement côté passager avant de me rappeler que c'était ma voiture et donc que théoriquement je devais conduire. Mais profitant de ma distraction, Booth s'était déjà installer derrière le volant et tendait la main, attendant que je lui donne les clés.

« C'est ma voiture Booth, c'est à moi de conduire ! » protestais-je en espérant qu'il allait me laisser le volant.

« C'est toi qui t'es installée! Donc c'est à moi de conduire! » répliqua-t-il en me tendant toujours la main pour que je lui cède les clés.

Dépitée, je laissais mes clés tomber dans sa main, et croisant les bras sur la poitrine, je tournais la tête vers la vitre et restais obstinément silencieuse. Et voilà que je me mettais à bouder alors qu'avant je me serais venger en lui sortant une théorie sur les tendances machistes de l'homme, et sur le fait qu'anthropologiquement parlant, les femmes leur était bien supérieure, ce qui aurait donné lieu à une discussion animée et stimulante. Au lieu de ça, je boudais comme une enfant de cinq ans. Et comme un incendie, je sentis la colère m'envahir. J'étais en colère contre Booth pour détraquer à ce point mes sentiments au point que je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'étais en colère contre moi pour m'être laisser faire et pour aimer ces changements. J'étais en colère contre Angela pour m'avoir rempli la tête de ces idées sur l'amour au point que j'avais l'impression d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau. J'étais en colère parce que malgré tout je ne voulais pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant et surtout parce que j'avais peur.

Peur de le décevoir. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Peur qu'il réalise que je n'étais pas celle qu'il voyait en moi et qu'il m'abandonne. Oui, j'avais peur que Booth finisse par me quitter comme l'avait fait avant lui toute les personnes que j'avais aimé. Oh bien sûr, papa était revenu, et même si je lui avais pardonné et que je réapprenais à lui faire confiance, à lui faire une place dans ma vie, je ne réussissais jamais totalement à oublier toutes ces années où j'avais besoin de lui et où il n'était pas là, où seule et effrayée j'ai du me forger une carapace pour me protéger du monde extérieur. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à l'amour de Booth, et à l'amitié de mes amis, cette même carapace se fendillait de toute part, me laissant vulnérable face à mes sentiments. Alors oui, j'avais peur et je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. La colère m'apparaissait donc comme une alternative acceptable.

Les yeux rivés sur les rues qui défilaient, je tentais de contenir cette vague colérique qui m'assaillait, et je fermais les yeux pour éviter d'exploser alors que je sentais le regard de Booth me vriller la nuque. Moi qui m'étais toujours targuée d'être parfaitement maîtresse de mes émotions en toutes circonstances ne contrôlais plus rien et je détestais ça. Sentant la voiture ralentir, je rouvris les yeux, ayant à peu près réussi à refouler ma colère et découvrais que nous étions garé devant le Hoover.

« Tu viens? » s'enquit Booth d'un ton hésitant assez inhabituel chez lui.

Me tournant lentement vers lui, je fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait l'air déstabilisé. Il allait finir par me prendre pour une personne lunatique. Décidant qu'il valait mieux pour notre propre bien à tout les deux que l'on se sépare quelques heures, le temps que la tension qui s'était emparée de moi disparaisse, je secouais négativement la tête. Dire que ce matin je m'étais retenue de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser, et que maintenant je me retenais de lui sauter au cou pour le lui tordre! Ce passage d'un extrême à l'autre était épuisant, et j'espérais vraiment que mon médecin allait trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez moi parce que sinon j'allais faire un malheur.

« J'ai rendez-vous chez mon médecin dans une demi-heure » expliquais-je en voyant l'expression peinée de Booth devant mon refus.

« Oh! » s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant le sourire avant d'ajouter « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? »

« Non. Continue l'enquête, je te rejoins dès que je peux » refusais-je en lui adressant un sourire quelque peu crispé.

« Allez Bones ne fait pas cette tête, ton médecin ne va pas te manger ! » rigola-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la voiture en voyant que je m'apprêtais à le frapper.

Me glissant à la place qu'il venait de quitter, je lui lançais un regard noir à travers le pare-brise, et criais suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid agent Booth ! »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, je démarrais et le laissais debout sur le trottoir, une expression ébahie peinte sur le visage. Fière de moi, je retrouvais ma bonne humeur qui perdura jusqu'à mon entrée dans le cabinet médical, mais alors que j'attendais que mon médecin daigne me recevoir, l'angoisse m'envahit. Dans l'espoir de me distraire, je m'emparais d'un magasine, mais le reposais presqu'immédiatement en en découvrant le contenu. Comment Angela pouvait lire ce genre de torchon? J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu deux points de QI rien qu'en lisant le titre! En soupirant, je laissais mon regard détaillé la décoration de la pièce, et mes yeux se posèrent sur un immense poster représentant un magnifique bébé endormis dans les bras de sa maman.

Et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Bon sang, je ne supportais plus cette situation! D'accord, le fait qu'Angela soit sur le point d'avoir un bébé m'avait rappelé à quel point j'en voulais un moi-même, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me mettre dans cet état! Fermant les yeux pour empêcher ces larmes de coulées, je sursautais légèrement en entendant la secrétaire m'appeler. Me redressant, je m'empressais de la suivre dans le bureau de mon médecin.

« Bonjour Dr. Brennan » me salua-t-il avant de s'enquérir des raisons de ma visite.

Rapidement, je lui expliquais les symptômes dont je souffrais, insistant particulièrement sur mes sautes d'humeurs, et il m'écouta attentivement sans m'interrompre, les mains croisés devant lui. Lorsque j'eus fini, il garda le silence, semblant réfléchir sur la marche à suivre, et j'attendais anxieusement qu'il reprenne la parole. J'avais déjà éliminer un grand nombres de maladies auxquelles mes symptômes ne correspondaient pas, mais il en restait encore tellement que j'en avais le vertige.

« Je vais vous faire un bilan sanguin » finit-il par déclarer avant de se lever et de me faire signe de le suivre dans la salle d'examen adjacente.

Là, il me demanda de bien vouloir relever la manche de ma chemise pour pouvoir me faire une prise de sang, ce que je m'empressais de faire. Attentive, je suivais chacun de ses faits et gestes, et sursautais légèrement lorsqu'il repris la parole.

« Je vais demander à ce que vos analyses soient effectuées en priorité. Les résultats devraient être là d'ici une heure » déclara-t-il en inscrivant mon nom sur le tube contenant mon sang.

Ensuite, il quitta la pièce, et je l'entendis appeler l'infirmière et lui donner des ordres que je ne compris pas. Quittant la table d'examen sur laquelle j'étais toujours assise, je revenais dans le bureau au moment précis où l'infirmière repartait avec un plateau contenant mon sang.

« Je ne peux pas rester pour attendre les résultats » m'excusais-je en renfilant ma veste.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné Dr Brennan. Je vous appellerais pour vous communiquer les résultats » soupira-t-il en me serrant la main et en me raccompagnant vers la sortie.

« Merci docteur » lui souris-je avant de monter dans ma voiture au moment où mon téléphone sonna, m'avertissant que je venais de recevoir un message.

Je le lisais et grimaçais en découvrant que Booth et mon père étaient seuls. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose. Me dépêchant, je montais dans ma voiture et prenais la direction de chez moi pour y laissez ma voiture. Elle ne me servirait plus pour le reste de la journée puisque Booth avait sûrement récupérer la sienne. Ensuite, je m'empressais de prendre un taxi qui me déposa au coin de la rue où se trouvait le Dîner. A peine avais-je fait quelques pas, que mon téléphone sonna. Je m'empressais de décrocher en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Angela. La première chose que je lui demandais, était si elle était en train d'accoucher, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le même soupir déçu nous échappa, et nous continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le Dîner. Avant de raccrocher, je lui fis promettre de me prévenir dès que le travail commencerait. Je tenais vraiment à être là pour elle.

La première chose que je remarquais, c'était que mon père était en fauteuil roulant. Il tenta d'esquiver mes questions, puis finit par avouer qu'il avait eu une petite « mésaventure physique » avec sa conquête du moment. Puis il changea de conversation en revenant sur le meurtre de Jeff Fowler. Booth en profita pour lui demander si c'était lui qui avait commis ce meurtre, ce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher, même si sa question me gêna. Mon père m'avait promis qu'il ne tuerait plus personne, et je voulais croire qu'il était sincère. Finalement, Max nous conseilla une petite mission undercover, et Booth et moi échangeâmes un regard ravi, l'un comme l'autre adorions ce genre de mission, surtout lorsque l'on devait se faire passer pour un couple. La présence de mon père me rendait nerveuse, et visiblement, Booth n'en menait pas large non plus. Résultat, nous nous montrions d'une politesse suspecte l'un envers l'autre, si bien que Max commença à avoir des soupçons. Heureusement pour moi, mon téléphone sonna et je m'empressais de m'excuser en reconnaissant le numéro de mon médecin. Il refusa de me communiquer mes résultats et me donna rendez-vous dans la soirée. Dépitée, je revenais aux côtés de Booth et de papa, constatant qu'ils se fixaient du regard, ce qui me fit rouler des yeux.

Durant toute l'après-midi je dus supporter les odeurs répugnantes et le mauvais caractère d'une horrible gamin, sans parler du regard insistant de mon cher père qui ne nous quittait pas un seul instant. Il alla même jusqu'à nous demander de nous montrer plus affectueux l'un envers l'autre. J'hésitais légèrement, puis finalement présentais ma joue à Booth sur laquelle il déposa un baiser retentissant qui me fit rire. Je savais que papa allait finir par me demander ce qu'il se passait exactement entre Booth et moi, mais je n'étais pas prête à avoir cette discussion. Probablement parce que je n'en étais pas sûre moi-même. Voilà que je me dispersais à nouveau. Profitant de ce qu'Amber, une petite fille plus proche du gremlins que de l'angelot, soit partie jouer aux arcades, je vérifiais ses statistiques sur son ordinateur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un mandat pour ça ? » me demanda mon père par-dessus mon épaule.

« Si Buck et moi avons un enfant, elle ne deviendra jamais comme Amber. Jamais » lançais-je avant de prendre conscience de ce que je venais de dire.

Mon père n'allait pas laisser passer une telle chose, aussi m'empressais-je de ramener la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre, m'en voulant de m'être trahie aussi facilement. Même si ce que j'avais dit restait vrai. Je voulais avoir un enfant, et je voulais que Booth en soit le père. Je me souvenais lui avoir dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il joue de rôle dans l'éducation du bébé, mais maintenant que j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments pour lui, je réalisais à quel point j'avais du le blessé. Booth était un père merveilleux, et je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour le bébé et pour moi. Etudiant les statistiques d'Amber, je comprenais que ses bons résultats n'étaient pas tant du à son talent qu'au fait que la piste 12 sur laquelle les Thunderballs jouaient régulièrement avait été trafiquée. J'allais immédiatement en informer Booth.

« Quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans l'ordinateur et a recalibré la piste 12 pour que les quilles soient plus rapprochées » déclarais-je avec satisfaction.

« Fowler était un tricheur » grogna Booth avant de claudiquer jusqu'au muret sur lequel il s'assit.

Je m'apprêtais à aller le rejoindre lorsque mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Décidément, il n'avait jamais autant sonner que durant cette interminable journée. Décrochant, j'écoutais Wendell m'informer que la boule de bowling ayant porter le coup fatal à Jeff ne devait pas peser plus de 5 livres. Le remerciant, je raccrochais et rejoignais Booth pour lui faire part de cette nouvelle donnée.

« Il dit que c'est une boule pour enfant ? » s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction.

« Hummm » approuvais-je en vérifiant que personne n'écoutais notre conversation.

« Hey ! et si ce n'était pas Fowler mais Amber qui avait truqué la piste ? » demanda-t-il en changeant de chaussures.

« Elle le découvre… » poursuivis-je en regardant Amber frappé rageusement sur le distributeur qui refusait visiblement de lui donner la sucrerie qu'elle convoitait.

« … et elle le tue » termina Booth en suivant mon regard.

« Si nous avons un jour un enfant comme ça… » déclarais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Ca ne va jamais arriver Wanda ! Jamais ! » m'arrêta-t-il aussitôt.

Que voulait-il dire par là? Que jamais notre enfant ne serait aussi horrible qu'Amber ou bien que jamais nous n'aurions d'enfants ensemble? J'espérais vraiment que c'était la première solution parce que la seconde m'était insupportable. Le tournoi repris, et nous en étions au même point. De nouveau, mon téléphone sonna, et Wendell m'informa que l'arme du crime, selon Hodgins, était un casque de moto rouge scintillant, et non pas une boule de bowling comme nous l'avions cru au départ. Je savais qui était le meurtrier. Le gars aux chaussures. Après qu'il se soit fait frapper par mon père et par Amber, Booth l'arrêta, et nous pûmes rejoindre l'hôpital où Angela était enfin entrain d'accouchée.

« Booth, je dois aller voir mon médecin avant. Il a mes résultats d'analyses » lançais-je sur le trajet.

« Ok. Je viens avec toi » déclara-t-il en bifurquant pour rejoindre le cabinet.

« Ok » approuvais-je sachant que de toute façon, il ne m'écouterait pas si je lui demandais de ne pas le faire.

Dès notre arrivée, la secrétaire m'emmena jusqu'au bureau, alors que Booth s'assit dans la salle d'attente.

« Ah Dr Brennan asseyez-vous, je vous en prie » me lança-t-il en se levant pour m'accueillir.

« Je suis pressée, ma meilleure amie est en salle d'accouchement et j'aimerais être là pour l'arrivée du bébé » déclarais-je pour l'enjoindre d'aller droit au but.

« Très bien. Vos résultats ont révélés ce que je soupçonnais déjà au vue de vos symptômes » soupira-t-il en me fixant attentivement.

« Et ? » m'impatientais-je.

« Vous êtes enceinte » m'apprit-il en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Enceinte ? Vous êtes certain ? » m'enquis-je en sentant mes jambes céder sous mon poids.

« Absolument. De presque deux mois maintenant. Félicitations… »

Il continua de parler, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais enceinte. J'allais avoir un bébé. Et pas n'importe quel bébé. Celui de Booth. A cette idée, un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage, et une larme de joie glissa le long de ma joue sans que je songe à l'effacée. Un bébé avec Booth. Me renouvelant ses félicitations, le médecin me tendit une ordonnance pour mes vitamines et me fixa un nouveau rendez-vous pour ma première échographie avant de me raccompagner à la porte. Le remerciant, je rejoignais lentement Booth, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser.

« Eh Bones! Qu'as dit le toubib? » voulut-il savoir en me voyant revenir.

Sursautant, je le fixais sans savoir quoi lui dire. Et la peur m'envahit. Comment allait-il réagir ? Ce bébé n'était pas au programme. Bien sûr, nous avions déjà aborder le sujet, mais c'était rester un projet utopique. Mais maintenant c'était une réalité, et j'eus peur que Booth m'accuse de mettre servit de lui pour tomber enceinte, j'avais peur qu'il ne pense que ce qui c'était passer entre nous n'avait été qu'une manœuvre de ma part. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, pas avant de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'avoir un bébé avec moi.

« J'ai une légère déficience en vitamines C. Rien de bien méchant à condition que je prenne ces comprimés pendant quelques mois, le temps de faire disparaître cette carence » expliquais-je avant de lancer « Allons à l'hôpital maintenant »

Rassuré, il posa une main dans le bas de mon dos et nous gagnâmes l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet, je me plongeais dans mes pensées, et Booth ne m'interrompit pas, sentant visiblement que j'avais besoin d'espace. Saluant les autres, nous nous installâmes sur les deux sièges de libres, et je baissais les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard de Booth. Nerveuse, je jouais avec les oreilles de l'ours en peluche que nous avions acheté pour le bébé d'Angela, sentant le regard intrigué de Booth sur moi. La même question tournait en boucle dans ma tête : Comment allais-je lui annoncer qu'il allait être papa ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ouf ! Ce chapitre est particulièrement long par rapport à mes chapitres habituels, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le couper. **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tous le monde! **

**Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre qui encore une fois est plus long que d'habitude, mais je trouvais ça cruel de vous le couper en deux, donc je l'ai laisser tel que... **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture... **

****

**Chapitre 5**** : **

Un mois. Un mois sans la voir tous les jours, c'était une véritable torture. Heureusement que j'avais travaillé comme un forcené, parce que sinon le manque de sa présence m'aurait rendu dingue. Bien sûr, nous avions déjà été séparés pendant des périodes bien plus longues avant ça, mais c'était avant. Avant que nous ne franchissions la limite, avant que nous laissions nos sentiments parlés. D'ailleurs, tout ça me laissait encore un sentiment d'irréalité. Peut-être parce que c'était elle qui avait mis sa sacrosainte rationalité de côté pour faire avancer les choses entre nous. Toujours est-il que j'avais peur que cette séparation ne la pousse à trop réfléchir et à regretter ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Alors pour éviter que ça n'arrive, avais-je pris l'habitude de l'appeler chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Afin de maintenir le lien entre nous.

Nos conversations me faisaient le plus grand bien, et je sentais que Bones était réceptive à mes attentions, même si de temps en temps elle paraissait agacée par mes coups de fils répétitifs. Bones était une femme indépendante, et elle détestait être maternée, donc j'essayais de ne pas être trop protecteur, mais parfois, c'était plus fort que moi. Bones avait toujours eu cet effet là sur moi, même au début de notre partenariat plus qu'improbable. J'essayais donc de ne pas trop l'étouffée en ne lui reprochant pas par exemple de travailler jusqu'à des heures indues, de même, je n'abordais pas la question des repas, sachant que si je n'étais pas là pour l'emmener au Dîner, elle devait régulièrement sauter les repas. J'avais beau faire des efforts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me comporter en « mâle alpha » avec elle. Et encore plus après ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Maintenant que j'avais goûté à l'amour dans ses bras, je refusais d'y renoncer. Pas sans me battre.

Bones était peut-être têtue, mais je l'étais tout autant, surtout quand ça en valait la peine. Et notre histoire méritait que je me batte pour elle. Je fus tirer de mes pensées, et de la pile de paperasse qui trônait devant moi et sur laquelle j'avais passé la nuit, par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Décrochant, j'écoutais Cullen m'ordonner de me rendre au bowling qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville et où un cadavre venait d'être découvert. A ces mots, un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage. Qui disait ossements disait Bones, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Nous allions de nouveau travailler ensemble, et cette simple idée me donnait envie d'exécuter une petite danse de la victoire. J'avais aimé former Shaw, mais je n'avais qu'une partenaire, et elle me manquait affreusement. Cette enquête allait nous faire du bien. Après un rapide détour par les toilettes pour me redonner figure humaine, je fonçais vers le lieu du crime, décidant de ne pas prendre ma voiture, sachant que Bones prendrait la sienne. J'arriverais bien à la convaincre de me laisser conduire sa voiture, ce qui me fit penser que je ne l'avais pas encore appelé pour la prévenir.

Entendre le son de sa voix ensommeillée me donna une furieuse envie de foncer chez elle pour la rejoindre sous la couette. Ce n'était pas tant le sexe qui me manquait, même si faire l'amour avec Bones était une expérience transcendante, que le plaisir simple de la tenir toute une nuit dans mes bras. De m'endormir à ses côtés en sachant que son visage serait la première chose que je verrais le matin en me levant. Et en être privé pendant un mois m'avait permis de comprendre que je ne supporterais jamais de vivre sans elle le reste de ma vie. En souriant, j'imaginais la tête qu'elle ferait en m'entendant. Elle me sortirait sûrement un discours à dormir debout sur le fait que dans quelques mois, les pulsions qui nous avaient poussé l'un vers l'autre auraient disparues, et que nous trouverions normal de nous tourner vers d'autres partenaires.

Mais je savais qu'en ce qui me concernait, Bones était la femme avec qui je voulais finir ma vie. J'en avais assez des relations sans lendemain de vagues substituts pour me la faire oublier, et surtout, je n'en avais plus besoin maintenant que nous avions franchis la dernière barrière. Je voulais me poser et fonder une famille. Encore plus quand je voyais le bonheur d'Hodgins et d'Angela. Non pas qu'ils ne le méritaient pas, mais je voulais pouvoir offrir tout ça et plus encore à ma femme, à Bones. Je voulais me marier, avoir des enfants que je pourrais élever comme j'aurais voulu le faire avec Parker, et tout ça avec Bones bien évidemment. Et même si je savais que la convaincre allait être un véritable parcours du combattant, je me sentais plus que jamais prêt à livrer bataille. S'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait que je combatte pour elle, c'était bien ma Bones.

Bones. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que je l'appelle comme ça. Ou tout du moins au début. De temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère contre moi, elle me demandait de cesser de l'appeler comme ça. Et au départ, je ne le faisais que pour la faire réagir, pour briser ce masque de froideur et de rationalité qu'elle arborait sans cesse, puis c'était devenu un surnom tendre. J'étais le seul à l'appeler comme ça. Le seul à oser aussi. A part Parker peut-être… Et même maintenant, je n'envisageais pas de l'appeler autrement. Je pourrais l'appeler Tempérance, mais c'était son père qui l'appelait comme ça. Son frère aussi. Et je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre, et heureusement d'ailleurs. L'idée d'être lié par le sang à elle me faisait froid dans le dos. Pour moi, elle serait toujours Bones, la scientifique au grand cœur dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Et de toute façon, j'avais tellement pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça, que c'était devenu automatique. Elle aussi continuait de m'appeler Booth, et j'aimais la façon dont elle prononçait mon nom.

Reportant mon attention sur la route, tentant de me concentrer, je constatais que nous étions presque arrivés. Finalement, laisser le volant à quelqu'un d'autre était assez bénéfique. Cela m'avait permis de réfléchir à ma relation avec Bones, et à ce que j'en attendais sans provoquer d'accident. Et une évidence s'imposait à moi. Je voulais construire quelque chose de solide et de durable avec elle. Je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle, de son sourire, de la douceur de sa peau, du goût de ses baisers, de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, des bruits qu'elle faisait pendant l'amour… Mon corps réagit instantanément, et je me focalisais sur le peu d'éléments que j'avais sur cette nouvelle affaire pour retrouver le contrôle de moi-même. Un mois sans la voir et je réagissais comme un ado en manque. Bon, j'étais effectivement en manque, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour réagir de cette manière. Il ne manquerait plus que je perde le contrôle de cette façon devant Bones et pire encore, devant mes collègues qui ne manqueraient pas de me tailler une nouvelle garde-robe pour l'hiver. Cette seule et angoissante idée suffit à me calmer définitivement.

C'est donc complètement dégrisé que nous sortîmes de la voiture, et je poussais un soupir en découvrant le troupeau de civils qui polluait la scène de crime. S'ils étaient encore là quand Bones arriverait, ça aller barder. Je donnais donc des ordres pour que ces gens soient rapidement interrogés ou conduit dans les locaux du FBI. Je fis quelques pas lorsque des cris et des pleurs attirèrent mon attention. Tournant la tête, je découvrais un groupe d'enfants encadrés par quelques mamans qui essayaient tant bien que mal de les calmés.

« C'était l'anniversaire de Justin Taker, 7 ans. Le corps a été découvert sur la piste qu'ils avaient réservé » m'expliqua un agent avant que j'ai le temps de poser la question.

« Je vois… » soupirais-je en remerciant le ciel que Parker n'ait jamais vécu ce genre d'anniversaire, même si trouver des ossements dans le nid d'un oiseau n'était pas mal non plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il répète inlassablement « j'obéirais » ? » demandais-je en parvenant à déchiffré ce que l'enfant visiblement choqué répétait.

« Juste avant qu'il ne découvre le corps, la mère du petit lui a demandé s'il savait quel sort on réservait aux petits garçons qui refusaient d'obéir au bowling… » grimaça le jeune agent avant de retourner interroger les témoins.

Et bien le petit en était quitte pour une thérapie! La mère n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que sa menace allait prendre corps, enfin façon de parler. Parvenant enfin à entrer dans le bowling, je fus assaillit par une odeur qui me fit grimacer. J'adorais le bowling, mais par contre, l'odeur qui se dégageait de certaines salles était tout bonnement écœurante. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, un autre agent arriva pour me faire le topo préliminaire, et je décidais d'attendre Bones avant d'approcher le corps. Autant partager ça avec elle. En attendant, je jetais un regard aux alentours, repérant quelques habitués des lieux, reconnaissables à leurs tenues. Peut-être qu'ils savaient quelque chose. Une fois l'identification de la victime effectuée par l'équipe de fouines, il faudrait que j'interroge tout les joueurs de bowling qui venaient régulièrement dans cette salle.

Soudain, un léger courant d'air m'apprit qu'une personne venait de faire son entrée, et je me tournais vers la porte, souriant comme un idiot en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Bones. Elle s'était arrêter à côté du comptoir et fouillait la pièce du regard. Elle paraissait impatiente, et un sourire qui devait beaucoup ressembler à celui que j'affichais ornait son magnifique visage, mais bien vite, elle se ressaisit, et reprit une expression un peu plus professionnelle. Son attitude m'amusa et me rassura. Elle avait l'air tout aussi heureuse que moi de ces retrouvailles, et je me sentis mieux. Visiblement, tout comme moi, elle avait attendu impatiemment qu'une enquête nous réunisse, même si je trouvais l'idée assez déprimante. A l'avenir, il faudrait que l'on s'arrange pour que notre travail ne nous empêche pas de nous voir tout les jours. Voyant qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas repérer, je décidais de l'appeler, voulant qu'elle soit près de moi le plus rapidement possible.

En entendant mon appel, elle se tourna dans ma direction, et l'espace d'un instant, son visage s'illumina. Elle amorça un mouvement, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers moi pour me sauter au cou, ce qui ne m'aurait pas déplu, puis semblant se souvenir de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et de la raison pour laquelle nous y étions, elle s'approcha de moi d'une démarche plus pondérée. Je l'observais approcher avec un petit sourire rieur, sourire qu'elle me rendit presque timidement. Refoulant mon envie de l'embrasser comme j'en mourrais d'envie depuis plus d'un mois, je me contentais de poser ma main dans son dos, et de la guider vers la piste n°4. Dès qu'elle aperçut le cadavre, elle accéléra le pas et me précéda vers la scène de crime.

Si la vue du corps, ou de ce qu'il en restait semblait dégouter la plupart des personnes présentes, ce n'était bien évidemment pas son cas, même si au fur et à mesure de ses constatations, elle me parut de plus en plus pâle. Mais je chassais l'idée que la vue d'un corps puisse la rendre malade lorsqu'elle reprit des couleurs. J'avais probablement rêvé. Si même la meilleure anthropologue judiciaire se sentait indisposée à la vue d'un cadavre, on n'était pas sortit de l'auberge. Surtout que nous avions déjà été confrontés à bien pire que ça ! Reportant mon attention sur l'affaire, j'écoutais Bones me faire part de ses observations, et souriais lorsque le flic en uniforme essaya d'expliquer à Bones les raisons de la présence de ce type à cet endroit précis, sans résultat. Finalement, avec un petit sourire coquin, je lui expliquais clairement les choses, et un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

Sans grandes surprises, elle conclut à un meurtre, et connaissant maintenant sa façon d'opérer, j'ordonnais à mes hommes de transporter chaque centimètre carré de cette machine au Jefferson où les fouines se feraient un plaisir de l'examinée. Ensuite je guidais de nouveau Bones vers la sortie, mais en approchant du comptoir, l'odeur de transpiration et de pieds sales nous agressa, et je vis Bones pâlir dangereusement avant de se précipiter aux toilettes où je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle y faisait. Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais encore elle n'avait été malade sur une scène de crime. En fait, elle n'était jamais malade, où alors elle le cachait bien. Attendant de pieds fermes qu'elle ressorte des toilettes, je me posais milles et unes questions sur son état de santé. Une chose était sûre, je ne la lâcherais pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris rendez-vous chez son médecin, et la connaissant comme je la connaissais, j'allais devoir l'obliger à l'appeler devant moi. Evidemment, je savais qu'elle serait furieuse contre moi, mais sa santé était ma priorité, et puis je saurais me faire pardonner…

Et ça ne rata pas. Elle chercha d'abord à esquiver, mais face à mon obstination, qui n'avait d'égal que la sienne, elle céda et pris rendez-vous chez son médecin. Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle oublia qu'elle était venue avec sa voiture et s'installa côté passager, me laissant le loisir de prendre le volant, ce qui bien évidemment, la mit un peu plus hors d'elle. En la regardant du coin de l'œil, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en apercevant son expression. La passion lui allait bien, et elle était plus belle que jamais, même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et que j'avais l'impression que je pouvais faire mes prières. Elle ne remarqua que nous étions arrivés au Hoover qu'au moment où je coupais le contact.

« Tu viens ? » m'enquis-je quelque peu refroidit par son attitude hostile.

Déstabilisé, je l'observais se tourner lentement vers moi, comme si elle mettait à profit ce temps pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle planta son regard dans le mien puis secoua négativement la tête. Son refus me blessa. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle refusait de prendre part à une enquête, d'habitude elle me harcelait pour que j'accepte qu'elle m'accompagne, mais là, elle préférait renoncer à se rendre sur le terrain plutôt que de rester en ma compagnie. Visiblement, je venais sans m'en rendre compte d'enfreindre une des règles de notre fragile relation. Ne pas me mêler de sa vie! Mais ce que j'avais fait, je l'aurais fait aussi avant. Ou pas? Si, j'étais certain que je l'aurais obligé à prendre ce fichu rendez-vous. Je me sentais à la fois peiné et angoissé à l'idée qu'elle remette en question ce que nous étions en train de construire. Je ne devais pas la laisser faire, et à nouveau je réalisais qu'il fallait vraiment que l'on prenne le temps de discuter. J'avais eu tord de penser que cette discussion était superflue.

« J'ai rendez-vous chez mon médecin dans une demi-heure » m'expliqua-t-elle en se radoucissant légèrement, comme si elle avait perçu mon état d'esprit.

Elle ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Au cours de l'enquête concernant Samantha, elle avait dit à Sweets qu'elle n'était pas aussi froide que ce que les gens pensaient, et je l'avais immédiatement rassurée en lui certifiant que nous le savions. Et c'était la vérité. Elle avait tellement changé depuis le début de notre partenariat que j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir une autre femme devant moi. Pourtant, c'était toujours la même personne, mais elle avait apprit à s'ouvrir à son entourage, à faire plus facilement confiance aux autres mais aussi à ses propres émotions, et je suspectais fortement que cette partie était la plus difficile. Elle qui avait l'habitude de se baser sur les faits pour prendre une décision, apprenait à faire usage d'un muscle qu'elle avait trop longtemps maintenu en sommeil : son cœur. Et cette leçon n'était pas des plus aisées à assimilées, pourtant, force était de reconnaître qu'elle s'en sortait brillamment, mais ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment.

Retrouvant le sourire, je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquinée à propos de ce rendez-vous avant de sortir précipitamment de l'habitacle en la voyant amorcer un geste pour me frapper. Contournant la voiture, je la vis se glisser souplement à ma place, et me lancer un regard inhibant avant de s'exclamer que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expression populaire, mais elle savait comment les utiliser, et je songeais en la regardant partir, que j'avais intérêt à surveiller mes arrières durant les jours à venir. Ca promettait d'être intéressant! En souriant, je m'engouffrais dans le bâtiment, déjà impatient qu'elle me rejoigne. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien de grave et qu'il s'agissait bien d'une petite grippe facile à soigner. A peine sortis de l'ascenseur, Sweets me tomba dessus.

J'avais appris à apprécier le gamin, mais dès qu'il commençait à partir dans des discours psychologique encore plus barbant que les théories anthropologiques de Bones, il me prenait la soudaine envie de l'expédier aussi loin que possible de moi. Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, je fixais la photo de notre victime, et soudain je me figeais. Il appartenait à l'équipe du père de Bones. Génial! Rien de tel pour commencer une relation que de devoir interroger le père de sa compagne dans le cadre d'une enquête pour meurtre. Pourvu que Max ait tenu sa promesse et qu'il n'ait pas recommencé à tuer! Si je devais à nouveau l'arrêter, je n'imaginais les répercussions sur Bones. Elle serait dévastée. En soupirant, j'expliquais rapidement à Sweets ce que j'avais découvert puis m'élançais vers les ascenseurs. Une fois dans la cabine, j'envoyais un message à Bones pour la prévenir et lui demander de nous rejoindre au Dîner, et enfin j'appelais Max pour lui demander de me rejoindre.

J'arrivais là-bas le premier et m'installais à notre table habituelle, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Max faire son entrée quelques minutes plus tard dans un fauteuil roulant. Préférant ne pas poser de questions, de peur des réponses, je me contentais de lui faire signe pour qu'il me rejoigne. Avec un sourire chaleureux, il roula jusqu'à moi, demanda à la serveuse qui passait par-là d'enlever la chaise, et s'installa en face de moi. Max Keenan était un homme étrange. Je l'avais arrêté, malmener et pourtant il semblait m'apprécier. Il paraissait même me respecter et me faisait suffisamment confiance pour me confier la vie de Bones, comme s'il savait que je mourrais pour elle.

« Tempérance n'est pas avec vous ? » s'enquit-il, me tirant ainsi de mes pensées.

« Elle avait des choses à faire, elle ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre » expliquais-je, pensant que Bones ne voudrait pas que je parle à son père de son rendez-vous chez le médecin.

« Je vois…. Et sinon… elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? » me demanda-t-il au moment où j'avalais une gorgée de soda.

Je faillis en recracher mon soda. Cet homme voulait ma mort! Comment allais-je me sortir de ce guêpier sans me trahir? Et Bones qui n'arrivait pas! Reprenant une respiration normale, je prenais ma meilleure expression de neutralité pour répondre à cette question.

« Pas que je sache non, et connaissant Bones, si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, elle me l'aurait dit » me lançais-je en priant pour qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin.

« Pourquoi vous deux n'êtes pas ensemble déjà ? » lança-t-il sans préavis alors que je portais mon verre à mes lèvres une seconde fois.

Ok. Cette fois c'était officiel. Max Keenan voulait ma mort. Reposant prudemment mon verre et décidant de ne plus y boire avant d'être sûr que le sujet était clos, je fermais les yeux et respirais à fond, priant pour ne pas me trahir ou perdre mon sang-froid.

« Parce que nous travaillons ensemble et que Bones est une très bonne amie, mais rien de plus » répondis-je d'un ton ferme qui me remplit de fierté.

« Si vous arriver à vivre avec ça… » grommela Max en roulant des yeux, visiblement en désaccord total avec ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Vous connaissiez Jeff Fowler ? » demandais-je, décidant qu'il était grand temps de revenir à nos moutons.

« Bien sûr. C'est le meilleur joueur de notre équipe ! » s'exclama Max avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Quelque chose à m'apprendre sur sa mort ? » demandais-je en scrutant attentivement la réaction de Max.

« Jeff Fowler a été tué ? » s'étonna Max.

« Sa tête a été utilisée comme quille du centre » approuvais-je en remarquant que son étonnement semblait sincère, mais avec un pro de la dissimulation comme Max, on ne pouvait jurer de rien.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la voix inquiète de Bones retentit derrière moi, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Heureusement pour moi qu'elle ignorait l'effet qu'elle me faisait, parce que sinon j'étais mal! Max tenta d'esquiver, mais devant la ténacité de Bones, il finit par admettre qu'il avait eu une petite « mésaventure physique », ce qui me fit sourire, et je le taquinais sur l'âge de sa partenaire. Il me lança un regard qui signifiait que je ne perdais rien pour attendre. Tel père telle fille ! Soudain, alors que Bones et moi nous apprêtions à aller interroger les différentes équipes, il nous retint et nous conseilla une mission undercover. Immédiatement, Bones et moi échangeâmes un sourire complice, et nous discutâmes de la mission, oubliant presque la présence de Max qui lui n'en perdait pas une miette. Et à la façon dont il me regardait, je savais qu'il avait deviné que quelque chose avait changé entre Bones et moi, même s'il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait passer l'après-midi à nous observer, cherchant la moindre faille, le moindre changement dans notre façon d'agir l'un avec l'autre. Lorsque Cullen approuva la mission, Bones et moi revêtîmes nos tenues et je ne pus retenir un grommèlement. Nous avions l'air ridicule. Nos perruques étaient hideuses, et jamais les gens ne croiraient qu'il s'agissait de vrai cheveux à moins d'être aveugle. Surtout les miens. Ils étaient tellement gras que j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient été trempés dans une marmite de beurre fondu. Une véritable angoisse. En soupirant, je me tournais vers Bones et souriais. Bien que légèrement vulgaire et très loin de son style vestimentaire habituel, elle était à tomber, comme d'habitude. Me rapprochant d'elle, je l'aidais à mettre sa perruque en place, et elle me remercia en me donnant un baiser.

Elle allait s'éloigner lorsque je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, la ramenant vers moi et approfondissant le baiser. Oubliant complètement où nous étions, je resserrais l'étreinte de mes bras autour de sa taille, la faisant se cambrer contre moi, et me délectais de la douceur de sa bouche dont elle m'ouvrait l'accès avec un abandon qui me rendait fou. Ça m'avait tellement manqué, et je savourais ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Des coups secs contre la porte nous tirèrent de notre bulle sensuelle, et c'est haletant que nous nous séparèrent.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » s'impatienta Max de l'autre côté.

« Papa… » gronda Bones en posant son front contre mon épaule, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles à l'encontre de son paternel.

« Allons-y avant qu'il ne se pose plus de questions » souris-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Elle acquiesça et nous rejoignîmes Max qui darda sur nous un regard suspicieux, mais à l'instar de Bones, je l'ignorais et mettais au point les derniers détails de la mission. Arrivés au bowling, Max nous présenta au reste de l'équipe. Une petite teigne d'environ 13 ans et un don juan au faux accent latino qui m'agaça immédiatement. Probablement parce qu'il bavait un peu trop sur MA Bones. L'air de rien, je le remettais à sa place sous le regard moqueur de Max qui se retenait de rire. Cette mission fut un vrai supplice, et sans Bones pour me distraire, j'aurais explosé depuis longtemps tant ces gens étaient insupportables. Et pour couronner le tout, les chaussures que j'avais louées me faisaient horriblement souffrir. Le seul moment distrayant fut celui où Max nous demanda de nous montrer plus affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Bones, la laissant décider, et mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi.

Elle affichait un petit sourire en coin, et je déglutis en la voyant se pencher vers moi. La déception m'envahit quand elle me présenta sa joue, mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. L'embrasser sur les lèvres n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Il suffisait de voir comment je m'étais laissé emporter plus tôt pour éviter de reproduire l'expérience, du moins dans l'immédiat. Pas tant que nous voulions garder notre relation secrète. Max avait suffisamment de soupçons sans que nous jetions de l'huile sur le feu en nous embrassant comme des possédés devant lui. Même si j'en mourrais d'envie. A la place, je déposais un baiser retentissant sur sa joue, ce qui la fit rire doucement, m'arrachant un sourire satisfait en réponse. Rêveusement, je la regardais s'éloigner avant de sentir le regard de Max poser sur moi.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je en soupirant de lassitude.

Sans me répondre, il s'éloigna, et je le vis secouer la tête d'incrédulité. En imaginant la tête qu'il ferait en apprenant que sa fille et moi étions ensemble, je fus pris d'un fou rire que je contenais tant bien que mal. Pas la peine de me faire remarquer. Quoi que… Les gens étaient tellement fêlés dans les parages qu'il ne le remarquerait probablement pas. En soupirant, je reportais mon attention sur la foule, me demandant lequel était mon coupable, et écoutant d'une oreille distraite le jeune de l'équipe rivale, je portais mon attention sur Amber. Cette gamine me donnait l'impression d'être la fille cachée de Carrie et de Chucky. Pas étonnant qu'elle passe ses journées ici, ses parents devaient se réjouir de ne pas l'avoir à la maison. Une chose était sûre, je veillerais à ce que notre fille à Bones et à moi ne devienne jamais comme elle.

A peine cette pensée m'avait-elle traversée l'esprit que je me giflais mentalement. Bones m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant avec moi. Je savais qu'elle trouvait que je faisais un bon père pour Parker, mais je n'étais visiblement pas assez bien pour ses enfants à elle. Et ce n'était pas parce que nous étions ensemble qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Je devais me faire à l'idée que nous n'aurions pas d'enfant ensemble, et cette idée me serra le cœur. Aussi fus-je surpris lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet. Je n'étais pas le seul que le comportement d'Amber avait fait réfléchir.

« Si nous avons un jour un enfant comme ça… » déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien, comme si elle cherchait à me faire passer un message.

« Ça ne va jamais arriver Wanda ! Jamais ! » la coupais-je immédiatement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, mais en voyant son regard se ternir, et de la déception se peindre sur son visage, je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Et si finalement j'avais mal interpréter son refus? Et si ce n'était pas le père que j'étais qu'elle avait rejeté à l'époque, mais l'idée de s'impliquer émotionnellement avec moi? Mais maintenant que ce problème était régler, plus rien ne s'opposait à son désir d'enfant. Aussitôt, j'imaginais Bones maman, et mon cœur se serra d'émotions. Malgré ses doutes, elle ferait une merveilleuse maman, et cette fois hors de question que je joue les papas à mi-temps. Non, je voulais être là à chaque moment clé de sa grossesse et durant toute la vie de notre bébé. Bon sang, voilà que j'y pensais comme si ce bébé était sur le point d'arriver alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un vague projet mis en attente. Il allait vraiment falloir que nous ayons une discussion, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Grâce à Wendell, nous découvrîmes que le gars aux chaussures était notre coupable. Alors que je lui ordonnais de ne pas s'enfuir, Max lui flanqua un coup de canne sur le crâne, prétextant qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il allait tenter de s'échapper, et Calamity Jane junior lui flanqua un méchant coup de pieds. Avant qu'il ne se fasse plus amoché, je l'arrêtais et le confiais à mes collègues avant d'entraîner Bones vers l'hôpital où Angela était en train d'accoucher, non sans que nous ne nous changions au préalable. Je n'étais pas mécontent de quitter cet horrible déguisement. Nous dîmes au revoir à Max, lui promettant de l'appeler pour le tenir au courant, et nous montâmes dans la voiture.

« Booth, je dois aller voir mon médecin avant. Il a mes résultats d'analyses » me lança Bones après avoir jeté un regard à son cellulaire.

« Ok. Je viens avec toi » déclarais-je d'un ton sans appel.

Et avant qu'elle ne trouve une bonne excuse pour que je ne l'accompagne pas, je bifurquais et prenais le chemin du cabinet de son médecin. Même si elle n'avait pas eu d'autre malaise au cours de la journée, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas malade. Et puis je voulais qu'elle sache que même pour ce genre de chose, elle pouvait compter sur moi. Sans parler du fait que j'étais inquiet qu'elle n'apprenne une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'elle doive y faire face seule. Parce que justement, elle n'était plus seule, et je refusais qu'elle ressente à nouveau ce vide immense qu'avait créé l'abandon de ses parents. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne et accepte que plus jamais elle n'aurait à faire face aux épreuves de la vie en ne comptant que sur elle. J'étais là maintenant, et elle allait devoir composer avec. Tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire, plus jamais elle n'aurait l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée.

Dès notre arrivée, je m'installais dans la salle d'attente pendant que l'infirmière conduisait Bones dans le cabinet du médecin. Il était tard, et j'étais seul, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Laissant mon regard se perdre sur les murs, je me fixais sur une affiche représentant un adorable bébé en sécurité dans les bras de sa maman. Et à nouveau, l'image de Bones tenant notre enfant dans ses bras s'imposa à moi. Après mon opération, j'avais éviter de songer à ce sujet, trop douloureux, mais avec la grossesse d'Angela, j'y pensais de plus en plus souvent, et une chose était sûre, je n'envisageais pas d'avoir un bébé avec une autre que Bones. J'imaginais une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus et rieurs, de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés, un sourire à fossette et l'intelligence de sa mère. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais persuadé que si Bones et moi avions un bébé, ce serait une petite fille. Bien sûr, Bone sme répondrait qu'il y avait autant de chance pour que ce soit un garçon, mais mon instinct me disait que ce serait une petite fille. Aussi belle et intelligente que sa maman, tout comme je l'avais imaginée.

Perdu dans mes rêves de bonheur familial, je sursautais lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre dans le silence paisible du cabinet. Me redressant sur ma chaise, je scrutais le couloir, espérant voir apparaître Bones. Mon sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle apparut, mais se fana presque instantanément. Elle avait pleuré. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour laisser des traces sur son beau visage. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas triste. L'observant plus attentivement alors qu'elle franchissait les derniers mètres nous séparant, je fus frappé de perplexité. J'étais assez doué pour lire les gens, faculté particulièrement utile dans mon travail, mais les émotions que je détectais chez Bones étaient particulièrement contradictoires. Elle paraissait à la fois heureuse, presque euphorique, puis l'instant d'après, elle était inquiète voire angoissée. Elle souriait puis fronçait les sourcils. Son visage s'illuminait puis s'assombrissait. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça, et je me demandais ce qui pouvait réussir à la mettre dans un tel état d'effervescence émotionnelle.

« Eh Bones ! Qu'à dit le toubib ? » m'enquis-je en la scrutant.

Elle n'avait jamais réussis à me mentir, donc si elle cherchait à me cacher quelque chose, ou bien si son état actuel avait quelque chose à voir avec ce que le médecin lui avait dit, je le saurais immédiatement. Comme si elle prenait seulement conscience de ma présence, elle sursauta et releva violemment la tête vers moi en écarquillant les yeux. Surpris, je la fixais encore plus intensément, de plus en plus intrigué par ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mon inquiétude augmenta d'un cran lorsque je vis qu'elle m'observait avec un mélange de joie et de peur. Bones avait peur? De moi? Qu'avait-elle de si grave à m'apprendre pour que ça l'inquiète à ce point?

« J'ai une légère déficience en vitamines C. Rien de bien méchant à condition que je prenne ces comprimés pendant quelques mois, le temps de faire disparaître cette carence » m'expliqua-t-elle finalement, avant de se détourner pour gagner la sortie, avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule « Allons à l'hôpital maintenant »

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Du moins pas seulement. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne me disait pas, et je fus blessé qu'elle ne me fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler. Mais je me reprenais rapidement. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Bones devait avoir besoin de temps pour retourner le problème dans tout les sens afin de trouver la solution avant de m'en faire part. Je savais que la meilleure chose que j'avais à faire était de me montrer patient tout en lui faisant comprendre que j'étais là pour elle si elle avait besoin de parler. Je ne devais surtout pas la brusquée et chercher à l'obliger à me révéler ce qui n'allait pas. Elle devait venir à moi d'elle-même. Et puis même si elle paraissait légèrement anxieuse, la joie était le sentiment dominant chez elle, donc ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle. Sur cette pensée, je grimpais dans la voiture et prenais la direction de l'hôpital.

Sentant Bones perdue dans ses pensées et ne voulant pas me montrer envahissant, je conservais le silence, lui jetant des regards concernés de temps en temps pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Arrivés à l'hôpital, je posais ma main sur sa chute de reins, et la guidait jusqu'à la salle d'attente du service pédiatrie. Saluant les autres, je laissais Bones passée devant moi puis m'installais en face d'elle. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres et particulièrement de Sweets assis juste derrière Bones et qui regardait dans notre direction, je scrutais la salle du regard, ne pouvant cependant m'empêcher de revenir sur Bones toutes les cinq minutes. Elle jouait distraitement avec les oreilles de l'ours en peluche destiné au bébé et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion intense. Soudain, des cris de souffrance nous parvinrent aux oreilles, et je vis Bones tressaillirent et porter un regard inquiet vers la porte de la salle d'accouchement.

Je voulus la rassurée, mais je savais qu'elle ne le serait que lorsqu'elle pourrait voir Angela et le bébé. L'attente se poursuivit durant encore de longues minutes et soudain le silence se fit. Quand les pleurs d'un nouveau-né retentirent, nous arrachant des sourires de soulagement et d'excitation. J'enviais la chance qu'avaient Angela et Hodgins. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à leur place, et machinalement, je jetais un regard discret à Bones pour constater qu'elle m'observait elle aussi. Elle m'adressa un léger sourire et je le lui rendis, nos regards s'encrant l'un à l'autre, communiquant en silence. Ce fut le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre qui nous fit rompre le lien. Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, nous sourîmes en voyant Hodgins apparaître, son bébé dans les bras. Dans un bel ensemble, tout le monde se leva et s'empressa d'approcher afin de faire connaissance avec ce petit ange.

« Tout le monde… J'aimerais vous présentez mon fils » déclara fièrement le jeune papa avant d'ajouter « Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins »

A l'entente du nom complet de ce petit garçon d'à peine quelques minutes, je jetais un regard à Bones et vis que son regard brillait anormalement. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle m'adressa un sourire tremblant mais rayonnant, et je lui souriais en coin en retour. Elle observa encore quelques secondes Michael, puis s'éloigna en direction de la chambre, et je compris qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Angela. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour assiste rà la conversation qui allait suivre, mais je restais où j'étais, incapable de détacher mon regard de ce bout de chou. En un éclair, je me remémorais la naissance de Parker à laquelle je n'avais pas assister, et je me promis que la prochaine, je serais là. Chacun notre tour, nous félicitâmes Hodgins, puis l'infirmière vint le prévenir qu'il était temps de nourrir le bébé. Il nous salua et retourna dans la chambre au moment où Bones ressortait.

Rassurés sur le sort de la petite famille, nous nous séparâmes et regagnâmes chacun notre voiture. Je me garais en bas de chez Bones, ou du moins aussi près que possible vu le peu de place de parking disponibles à cette heure de la nuit, et nous marchâmes tranquillement, sans nous pressés, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, même si je sentais Bones soucieuse et indécise.

« Ils avaient l'air si heureux » lança soudainement Bones, et je souris en repensant au bonheur de nos amis.

« Evidemment! Ils viennent d'avoir un bébé! » m'exclamais-je, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Mais toute leur vie vient de changer! J'aurais cru qu'ils seraient un peu plus inquiets! » répliqua Bones d'un ton d'incrédulité qui m'arracha un soupire intérieur.

« Tu sais, avoir un bébé est une bonne chose » expliquais-je d'un ton convaincu.

« Tu le pense vraiment? » me demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard incertain.

Ok… Je sentais qu'il y avait plus derrière cette conversation que juste l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour Angela et Hodgins. Je devais juste comprendre ce que c'était et faire de mon mieux pour la rassurer. Et la façon dont elle m'observais, comme si elle guettait la moindre de mes réactions, semblant peser la moindre de mes paroles comme pour vérifier que je lui disais vraiment ce que je pensais me fit comprendre que quoi qu'elle ait à me dire, cela me concernait directement. Je cherchais à savoir ce qui pourrait justifier un tel comportement, mais tous les scénarios qui me vinrent à l'esprit étaient tous plus fantaisistes les uns que les autres, aussi décidais-je de poursuivre cette discussion et de voir où cela allait nous mener.

« Oui! Avoir un bébé est une expérience extraordinaire! » lançais-je d'un ton sans appel avant de me tourner vers elle, arrêtant ainsi d'avancer « Quoi? » m'enquis-je en découvrant l'expression troublée de son visage.

Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter. Pourtant elle n'avait aucunes raisons pour ça. Hodgins nous avait certifier que le bébé était en bonne santé, et qu'Angela serait vite sur pied. Même si le travail avait été long, tout s'était bien passer, et la mère et l'enfant se portaient comme un charme, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter ainsi Bones ?

« Allez Bones! Le bébé est en bonne santé d'accord? Ils s'aiment et c'est le plus beau jour de leur vie! Ok ? » déclarais-je en espérant que cette fois elle comprendrait et cesserait de s'inquiéter inutilement.

Je m'apprêtais à me détourner lorsqu'une étincelle naquit dans son regard avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration, me faisant immédiatement stopper tout mouvements. C'était le moment de vérité, et tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Quoi? » m'enquis-je en sentant l'angoisse m'envahir, à croire que c'était contagieux.

« Je… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, hésitante.

Plongeant son regard dans le mien, elle sembla y chercher quelque chose qu'elle parut trouver, parce qu'elle eut un petit rire avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis enceinte… » déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Une bombe ne m'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu l'air à la fois terrifiée et heureuse, et surtout qu'elle ait craint ma réaction. Elle était enceinte. Ma Bones était enceinte. J'allais être papa… A moins que le bébé ne soit pas de moi… Une grossesse ne se voyait pas avant au moins le troisième mois, et nous n'avions fait l'amour que deux nuits de suite, donc il se pouvait que je ne sois pas le père du bébé, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ait tant hésiter à m'en parler, elle ne voulait pas me faire de peine, mais étant son compagnon, c'était le genre de détail qu'elle ne pouvait me dissimuler éternellement. Bones enceinte d'un autre que moi… C'était possible ça? Moi qui rêvait d'avoir un bébé avec elle, c'était plutôt mal partit… Et qui était le père si ce n'était pas moi? Elle devait l'avoir rencontrer avant la mort de Vincent et que nous ne sautions le pas. Bones était loin d'être parfaite, comme tout un chacun, mais jamais elle ne me tromperait, j'en étais certain. Alors qui? Andrew? A cette idée, je me décomposais et lui lançais un regard perdu.

« Tu es le père » m'annonça-t-elle comme si elle avait suivi le cours de mes pensées.

Oh mon dieu! Deuxième bombe de la soirée! Si elle continuait comme ça, mon cœur allait lâcher, mais au moins je mourrais heureux. Récapitulons… Bones était enceinte et le bébé était de moi. J'allais avoir un bébé, et cerise sur le gâteau, Bones en était la mère. J'allais être papa. Cette pensée me frappa de plein fouet et plongeant mon regard dans celui étincelant de Bones qui attendait patiemment une réaction, je lui souriais de toutes mes dents. Nous restâmes ainsi durant de longues secondes puis comme poussés par une force invisible, je sortais mes mains de mes poches et l'attirait à moi, la serrant contre moi à l'étouffer. Immédiatement, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentis son sourire contre mon cou, et mon sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à me manger tout le visage.

« Je vais être papa… » murmurais-je d'un ton de merveille, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? » s'enquit-elle en se pressant un peu plus contre moi.

Et la vérité me percuta. Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu peur de me parler de sa grossesse. Elle avait eu peur que je ne me sente pris au piège, que je crois qu'elle s'était servi de moi pour tomber enceinte et avoir ce bébé qu'elle désirait tant. Mais je ma connaissais mieux que ça et je savais qu'elle était trop droite et honnête pour se comporter de la sorte, surtout avec moi.

« Fâché? Dieu Bones, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire… » soufflais-je en déposant un baiser plein d'adoration sur son front.

« Mais ce n'était pas prévu… » poursuivit-elle en relevant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Ecoute Bones… Les meilleurs choses dans la vie sont celles que l'on avait pas programmées ! » clamais-je en souriant.

Et soudain une pensée monstrueuse me traversa l'esprit. Et si elle ne voulait pas que je joue mon rôle de père comme Rebecca ? Si elle voulait que je reste à l'écart ? Une sueur froide me coula le long de la colonne vertébrale et je me tendis violemment. Je ne le supporterais pas, pas cette fois.

« Booth ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Sa grimace me fit réaliser que j'avais resserrer l'étreinte de mes mains autour de sa taille, et que je devais lui faire mal. Aussitôt, je me forçais à desserrer mon emprise et prenais une profonde inspiration. Je devais rester calme et surtout ne pas m'énerver.

« Bones… je veux jouer mon rôle de père… » déclarais-je en plongeant un regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres « Tu m'a fait peur! J'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu ne voulais pas du bébé! » soupira-t-elle en me flanquant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord? » m'enquis-je en la scrutant attentivement.

« Oui. Je te l'ai dit, tu es un excellent père, et notre bébé aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Mais attention… ça ne veut pas dire que tu auras le droit de diriger ma vie et de me dire ce que je dois faire! Je suis une grande fille et je sais prendre soin de moi! Le fait que l'on ait un bébé ensemble ne change rien à ça! » déclara-t-elle en me défiant de la contredire.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! » rigolais-je avant de m'emparer avidement de ses lèvres, plus heureux que je me souvenais l'avoir jamais été.

« Booth ? » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, sans rompre le contact de nos lèvres.

« Hummm ? » soufflais-je en quittant la douceur velouté de ses lèvres pour le satin de ses joues que je me mis à butiner jusqu'à atteindre la colonne de sa gorge nacrée.

« Si on poursuivait ceci chez moi ? » soupira-t-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement, me permettant un meilleur accès à sa peau.

Ses derniers mots finirent par franchir le brouillard qui avait envahi mon esprit, et je réalisais que nous étions toujours au milieu de la rue, et que les rares passants nous observaient avec un mélange de réprobation et d'amusement. De mauvais grès, je cessais mes assauts sur son corps offert et la tenant fermement contre moi, l'entraînais d'une démarche rapide vers son immeuble dans lequel nous nous engouffrions avec empressement. Nous avions une incroyable nouvelle à fêter, et je comptais bien le faire dans les règles de l'art.

****

**Et voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était vraiment un long chapitre, donc j'apprécierais que vous développiez vos commentaires. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre... **

**Bisous et bonne nuit...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tous le monde ! **

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic. **

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont lus et commentés cette fic, ou simplement lus… **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 : **

Avec un bâillement, je m'étirais et jetant un regard à l'horloge, je constatais qu'il était près de 3 heures du matin. Encore une fois, le bébé m'empêchait de dormir, et pour ne pas réveiller Booth, j'avais quitté notre lit. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que mon dernier roman avançait à grands pas. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que si le bébé continuait à m'empêcher de dormir j'allais m'écrouler de fatigue. Mon médecin avait d'ailleurs évoqué la possibilité d'une hospitalisation si ma tension restait aussi basse. Possibilité contre laquelle je m'étais rebellée. Hors de question, je deviendrais folle si je ne pouvais plus me déplacée comme bon me semblait. Déjà que Camille avait réduit mes heures de travail et que Booth ne voulait plus que je l'accompagne sur le terrain !

Eteignant mon ordinateur, je me levais doucement de peur de trop secoué le bébé et de le réveillé. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il reprenne sa gymnastique! Songeuse, je passais une main caressante sur mon ventre joliment arrondi. Je faisais partie de ces femmes enceinte chanceuse qui ne prenait pas beaucoup de poids, et à plus de six mois de grossesse, je n'étais pas ce qu'Angela appelait « une baleine ». Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres au souvenir de la réaction de ma meilleure amie lorsque je lui avais appris ma grossesse. Booth et moi en avions longuement discutés, et nous avions décidé d'en parler à Parker en premier. Après tout, c'était lui qui allait voir sa vie bouleversée par l'arrivée du bébé. J'avais bien senti que Booth avait craint sa réaction, et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi même si je savais que tout se passerait bien. Parker était un enfant intelligent, et je pensais en toute logique qu'il serait heureux de la nouvelle.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Nous l'avions emmené au planétarium pour qu'il se sente en confiance et à l'aise, même si Booth avait grogné que j'essayais de transformer son fils en fouine, et durant le déjeuner, nous lui avions appris la nouvelle. Durant un long moment, il avait continué de manger, les sourcils froncés, puis il avait relevé la tête et avait souri.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous marié ? » avait-il demander avec un mélange de curiosité et d'espoir.

« Pas pour le moment Parker, mais j'espère bien convaincre Bones d'emménager avec moi » avait répondu Booth.

Devant cette affirmation, j'avais arqué un sourcil, et je m'étais retrouver face aux deux Booth qui me regardaient avec la même expression emplie d'espoir et de supplication. Et j'avais su que j'allais accepter. Comment résisté à ce regard de chien battu surtout quand vous y aviez doublement droit!

« Dans une maison ? » s'était enquit Parker en souriant un peu plus.

« Et comment voudrais-tu qu'elle soit cette maison Parker ? » avais-je demandé, ce qui m'avait valu un sourire rayonnant de la part de Booth.

« Grande. Avec un immense jardin et une piscine » répondit aussitôt Parker avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en signe de réflexion « Est-ce que j'aurais ma propre chambre dans la nouvelle maison ? »

« Bien sûr Parker ! Ce sera chez toi aussi ! » avait assuré Booth en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

« Cool ! Est-ce que je pourrais la choisir avec vous ? » avait-il demandé avec espoir.

« Evidemment ton avis nous aidera beaucoup » avais-je approuvé vaincue.

« Et le bébé, quand est-ce qu'il sera là ? » avait voulu savoir Parker en posant un regard perplexe sur mon ventre.

« Pas avant sept mois » avais-je souris en posant une main protectrice sur mon ventre.

« Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? » avait-il demandé en venant poser sa main sur la mienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais toi ? » avait demandé Booth attendri par la scène.

« Une petite sœur » avait aussitôt répondu Parker agrandissant encore le sourire de Booth.

« Pourquoi ? » avais-je voulu savoir étonnée qu'il ne veuille pas de petit frère.

« Parce que comme ça elle sera aussi belle et intelligente que vous docteur Bones, et puis c'est une fille que je pourrais pas jouer avec elle au foot ou au hockey hein papa ? » avait répondu Parker en interrogeant son père du regard.

« Absolument fiston » avait ris Booth.

La discussion s'était poursuivi tout le reste de l'après-midi, puis il avait été l'heure de ramener Parker chez Rebecca et cette fois, je les y accompagnais, Parker voulant que je sois là pour mettre Rebecca au courant. Et bizarrement, elle ne parut pas vraiment surprise par la nouvelle. Elle nous félicita avec sincérité et écouta Parker raconté tout ce qu'il ferait dans la nouvelle maison avec sa petite sœur pendant près d'une heure avant que nous ne prenions congé. Finalement, nous prîmes congé, et dans la voiture, j'appelais Angela pour savoir si nous pouvions passer les voir, le bébé et elle, ce que bien évidemment, elle accepta immédiatement. En nous engageant dans le quartier où Hodgins avait acheté la maison dont Angela avait toujours rêvé, Booth et moi remarquâmes qu'une propriété était à vendre et nous nous y arrêtâmes. Et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Elle était parfaite, et alors que j'arpentais le plancher en bois de la salle de séjour pour regagner ma chambre à coucher, je le pensais encore.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais ce que les gens appelaient communément un foyer. Pas juste un endroit où me reposer après une dure journée de travail, mais un lieu où je me sentais bien, où j'avais hâte de rentrer une fois la journée finie. En entrant dans la chambre, je souriais en découvrant Booth assis dans le lit, se frottant les yeux comme Parker l'aurait fait.

« Eh… où étais-tu ? » m'interrogea-t-il en m'apercevant.

« Le bébé faisait du sport » expliquais-je en venant m'asseoir près de lui.

« Eh ma chérie il s'agirait de laisser maman dormir ! » murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon ventre.

« Booth… nous ne savons même pas si ce sera une fille ! » soufflais-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« J'en suis sûr » rétorqua-t-il en me souriant avec assurance.

« Angela aussi voudrait que ce soit une fille, mais elle dit que c'est parce que comme ça Mickaël aura une petite fiancée » riais-je en me remémorant l'excitation de mon amie.

« Ouais enfin qu'elle ne soit pas trop pressée non plus, notre fille aura tout le temps de s'intéresser aux garçons » grommela Booth en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu te souviens de sa réaction lorsqu'on lui a appris ? » riais-je en me calant contre les oreillers.

« Comment oublier? Elle a failli me vriller les tympans ! » approuva Booth en riant à son tour.

C'est vrai qu'Angela avait fait fort ! A peine avais-je prononcé les mots « enceinte et Booth » dans la même phrase, qu'elle s'était mise à hurler. Heureusement que Hodgins avait emmené Mickaël avec lui au Jefferson afin de laisser Angela se reposer un peu parce que ses hurlements auraient réveillés les morts, alors un bébé! Une fois calmée, enfin autant qu'Angela pouvait l'être en pareille circonstance, elle nous avait bombardées de questions, ne nous laissant bien évidemment pas le temps d'y répondre. Heureusement, le retour d'Hodgins et du bébé avait distrait Angela suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de procéder à un repli stratégique.

« Dans le genre, la réaction de Sweets valait le déplacement ! » rigola Booth avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Il faut dire que tu y a mis les formes pour le lui annoncer » souris-je en me rappelant ce moment.

Booth avait appelé Sweets pour lui demander un rendez-vous en urgence, rendez-vous auquel nous étions arrivés séparément alors que d'habitude nous arrivions ensemble. Sweets l'avait tout de suite remarqué, et je l'avais vu prendre une moue inquiète, inquiétude qui s'était accentuée lorsque nous nous étions assis sans même nous adresser un regard. Puis le plus sérieusement du monde, Booth lui avait annoncé la fin de notre partenariat, et quand Sweets avait voulu savoir pourquoi, Booth lui avait répondu que c'était parce que j'étais enceinte. Rien que d'y repenser, j'avais envie de rire tellement la tête de ce pauvre Sweets avait valu le déplacement. Il avait eu l'air si catastrophé, si désespéré que Booth avait explosé de rire et que j'avais mêlé mon rire au sien. Et Sweets avait fini par comprendre que nous nous étions moqué de lui. Il avait été si soulagé qu'il n'avait pas songé à nous en vouloir.

L'annoncer au reste de l'équipe n'avait été qu'une formalité, surtout qu'Angela et Sweets avaient été incapables de garder l'information pour eux. Camille était venu nous féliciter dans mon bureau, m'affirmant que je pourrais bénéficier d'un allègement de mes horaires, autrement dit que je devrais respecter les horaires habituels et éviter les heures supplémentaires, ce qui était un vrai supplice, surtout lorsque nous étions sur une affaire importante.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demandais-je en découvrant que Booth fixait mon ventre comme s'il détenait le secret de l'univers.

« J'aimerais vraiment connaître le sexe du bébé… Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on attendrait, mais cette attente aura ma peau… » soupira-t-il en traçant des arabesques sur ma peau.

« Pourtant tu avais l'air sur de toi lorsque tu as peint la chambre du bébé en violet tendre… » le taquinais-je en souriant.

« Et je le suis, mais mon instinct peut me tromper… Je ne voudrais pas traumatisé le bébé si c'était un garçon… » marmonna-t-il en poussant un lourd soupir.

« Et si on choisissait les prénoms ? » lui proposais-je en me retenant de rire.

« Je choisis celui de la fille et toi celui du garçon ? » s'enquit-il avec une lueur dans le regard qui m'apprit qu'il avait déjà fait son choix.

« Ça me va. » approuvais-je avec amusement.

« Pour une fille j'avais pensé à Ava » proposa-t-il en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Ava Brennan Booth… » déclarais-je à voix haute avant de sourire « C'est parfait. J'aime beaucoup. Va pour Ava. »

« Et si c'est un garçon ? » voulut-il savoir avec curiosité.

« Choisir le prénom d'un garçon serait une totale perte de temps » signalais-je en guettant sa réaction.

« Il lui faudra bien un prénom non? » soupira-t-il avant de se redresser brusquement « Attends… Une perte de temps? Ça veut dire que nous allons avoir une petite fille? » s'exclama-t-il avec le même sourire que celui qu'il affichait le jour où je lui avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte.

« Oui… » approuvais-je attendrie par l'expression euphorique qui venait de se peindre sur son visage.

« Mais depuis quand le sais-tu ? » voulut-il savoir en me fixant avec suspicion.

« Depuis l'échographie du 5ème mois. Il m'a suffi de regarder l'écran pour savoir que nous allions avoir une petite fille » rigolais-je franchement devant son expression boudeuse.

« Une petite fille… Parker va être fou de joie ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Sans répondre, je me laissais aller en arrière, soupirant de contentement en sentant le poids de son corps sur le mien. Comme toujours, le désir nous embrasa et je me laissais emportée par les sensations enivrantes qu'il éveillait en moins et qui ne cessaient de m'étonner et de me ravir. Je ne me sentais jamais plus à ma place dans ce monde qu'entre les bras de cet homme merveilleux qui m'avait réconcilier avec la vie et qui m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde : m'aimer envers et contre tout, au-delà de toute raison. Il m'avait guéris de mon passé sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et c'est avec sérénité que je m'apprêtais à écrire une nouvelle page de ma vie.


End file.
